Virtual Actuality
by lady-obsessed
Summary: A glitch in the new Virtual Reality version of The Ocarina of Time pulls player Ochan into the mysterious land of Hyrule and the only way out is to complete the game. DISCONTINUED
1. Reality and Different

Lady obsessed: I can't say I got this idea from anyone specific as so many people like to write it so if you think I stole it from you then I'll apologise now. Sorry. I just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to mess with the Ocarina of Time's plotline. So if you read it then I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda though I really, really, REALLY wish I did.  
  
Prologue - Reality  
  
It had all started with a magazine advertisement.  
  
'WIN A CHANCE TO TEST THE NEW VIRTUAL REALITY VERSION OF ZELDA: ORCARINA OF TIME! IT'S LIKE ACTUALLY BEING IN THE GAME!'  
  
All she had had to do was fill in a form, answering some questions about the game and then send it along to the address printed at the bottom. After a short wait of about three weeks, a package arrived with a letter, addressed to her.  
  
'CONGRATULATIONS!! You are the lucky winner who will be testing our new prototype. Simply plug this into the console and away you go. We hope you enjoy your prize.'  
  
And that's what she did. She took the package up to her room, shouting to her mum that she was going to be playing Zelda and sat herself down on the beanbag in front of the television. It wasn't difficult to set up. All she had to do was plug the virtual adapter into the back of her Nintendo and put the visor over her eyes. Then she opened a new file and signed in the name she always used: O-chan. Then she had pressed start.  
  
The game began as normal. Navi, the little blue fairy, flew towards Link's house.  
  
"Doesn't feel like I'm in the game yet," she muttered, as she watched the images in front of her eyes. "It just feels like I'm watching it really close. Maybe I'm not doing it right."  
  
She lifted the visor from her eyes and picked up the instructions.  
  
"Oh. I have to press this switch and hit restart. Okay, I got it."  
  
Flipping the visor back down, she flicked the small switch on the side and hit the restart button. And everything turned black. She felt herself falling and was then aware of nothing at all.  
  
Chapter 1 -Different  
  
The field was large and empty. Nothing seemed alive in its vastness; even the grass that lay around their feet. All was limp and lifeless, emotionless and expressionless. Dead. The air was sour and thick, pressing against them like a blanket, muffling and choking them. They appeared to be the only living creatures in existence and the world did not wish them to be there.  
  
The only other thing that seemed to thrive in this land was fear.  
  
They were both overwhelmed with fear as they gazed up at the great enormity of the stone walls before them and at the thick dark wood of the closed drawbridge. Standing out against the barren and black sky, every so often being lit up with a sharp flash of lightning, it did not look inhabitable. Surely this was not the home of any living soul. Not that they believed any living soul could exist in this world.  
  
Paralysed with the terror they felt, they could only stare. Could only be aware that nothing but evil could rule this land.  
  
Fairies?  
  
They had not noticed them before now but they were there, flying slowly about them. They circled their heads as they stood there in the bleak field. Yet the two did not appear to wonder about these two dimly glowing balls of light. They were still transfixed upon the castle, for that is what the immense walls of stone and drawbridge formed.  
  
The sudden creaking that pieced the emptiness made both stumble back. The drawbridge was lowering. It was lowering at a pace that seemed urgent and too much for its chains. Surely they would give way. No. There is the dull thud as it hits the ground and a blur of white. A horse.  
  
It gallops past and into the dead field, swiftly, looking like a bright light piercing the blackness. The two can see that the rider is a woman, tall and dark, and in her arms she is shielding a girl. The girl's face is filled with terror and surprise and she is looking straight at them. For a brief moment, a faint familiarity crossed both their minds but then the riders had vanished and it was gone.  
  
They had no time to ponder as both turned back to the castle and found themselves staring up at a gargantuan black beast. At first glance, both were sure that it was a devil; its eyes blazed red, demonic, malevolent. It radiated power from all sides but it did not compare to that which radiated from its rider. Shrouded in evil, his face was unclear but his eyes were fixed on them.  
  
They knew he had seen them and fear had once more returned yet it was more horrific and more penetrating than that they had experienced before. Both watched as he raised his hands, dark power emanating from it. The horse reared, giving a shriek that chilled them through to the bone.  
  
Then they were aware of nothing. Nothing but what could only be true fear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
Somewhere, a voice was calling. Somewhere...distant.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
Again, the same voice. So soft, so gentle, so soothing. A voice that washed over you like warm water, relaxing you.  
  
"Please wake up..."  
  
So relaxing...  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Something small made contact. Through bleary vision, a small orb of floating pink light could be seen.  
  
"Come on, come on!"  
  
"Ima, don't be so mean."  
  
There was the first voice again. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"You're awake," the voice said joyously.  
  
Blinking, her gaze fell upon its owner. A girl. A girl with large green eyes that looked like deep pools of fresh water. She stared at the eyes for a few minutes and then shook her head. She slowly took in the rest of the girl, her slim build, her green hair and clothing and her soft, warm smile.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there at all?"  
  
She stared about for the owner of the second voice. What had the girl called her? Ima?  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Her eyes locked on the ball of light she had seen earlier. Surely the voice did not belong to it! Then she saw the translucent wings that kept the light afloat.  
  
"You're a fairy," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh well done!" the fairy congratulated her, her tone full of sarcasm. "Saria, I think she ate something funny before going to sleep."  
  
"Ima, shush. She's probably not fully awake yet," Saria scolded.  
  
Saria? The name sounded somewhat familiar. Where had she heard it?  
  
"O-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
O-chan?  
  
Then it hit her. She remembered. She remembered the poster, the competition, the visor, the switch; the falling, the blackness and now she had woken up here. Where was here? It couldn't be...  
  
She turned frantically to Saria, staring. How could the girl she had so often seen on her television be sitting here beside her, talking to her as though she had known her all her life? She wasn't supposed to be real. She was supposed to be a computer generated image, brought to life on a screen. She wasn't supposed to be real!  
  
"Where am I?!" she cried. "Where?!"  
  
Saria looked somewhat startled at this sudden outburst but she recovered almost immediately and tried to calm her down.  
  
"O-chan. O-chan! It's okay, it's alright. You're safe. You're in your bed, in your house in the Kokiri Village," she said soothingly.  
  
She stared into O-chan's eyes and somehow, the girl relaxed. She felt better.  
  
"I'm in the Kokiri Village?" she whispered to which Saria nodded. "How - How is that possible?"  
  
Saria frowned and said:  
  
"You grew up here, like me and Link and the rest of the Kokiris. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She had grown up here?  
  
She looked about. So, according to Saria, this was her home. Like all Kokiri houses, it was a hollowed out tree. The wood of the walls was gnarled and rough to touch yet had a uniqueness about it that added to the enchanted atmosphere of the game's world.  
  
The bed she sat on was also part of the tree as it was carved out of the wall. The sheets and pillow were a little itchy but were warm all the same. She decided the itching kept you warm. The other furniture comprised of a dead tree stump that acted as a table, several flat stones piled around it for chairs and a large wooden chest.  
  
She got up and moved towards the door. Pushing the flimsy tea-coloured curtain aside, she stepped out onto a balcony. Below her, the Kokiri Village stretched out. It was a lot bigger than she had first thought it would be. She turned back to look at Saria.  
  
"This is my house?"  
  
Saria nodded. O-chan looked out at the village again.  
  
"This is amazing," she murmured. "Can we explore?"  
  
Saria raised an eyebrow and laughed. Ima fluttered to her shoulder.  
  
"I think she's really lost it, Saria. She's asking if she can go explore her own village."  
  
"Ima!"  
  
The fairy bobbed innocently and then flew around O-chan's head.  
  
"Of course you can explore silly. Let's go!" And she disappeared beneath the balcony.  
  
Saria slid down the ladder to the ground and then stared up at her.  
  
"Come on!" she called.  
  
O-chan tentatively put a foot on the rung and then slowly descended to the ground.  
  
"Link makes it look so easy on the game," she grumbled, searching for another rung.  
  
She dropped onto the ground and shook herself. It was very awkward doing these things, especially as everyone thought she had been doing them all her life. She grinned sheepishly at Saria and asked where they should go.  
  
"We could walk around the whole village, you'll see everything that way," Saria suggested.  
  
That seemed like a good idea, especially as she had no clue where anything was. It didn't seem to matter she had played this game several times already; in three-dimensional reality it looked completely different. Saria beamed and tugged her by the arm, pulling her in the direction of the Link's house.  
  
"Might as well get him up now. He can be rather grumpy if he sleeps in too long but of course you already know that," Saria winked.  
  
"I do? I mean...yeah I do."  
  
O-chan laughed nervously.  
  
Saria chuckled merrily and then put her finger to her lips. Ima left them and circled the large tree that was where Link had made his home. She vanished inside and a few moments later there was a cry of surprise, a thump and then irritated yelling. Ima emerged laughing, followed by a very disgruntled Link.  
  
Saria beamed up at him and waved. O-chan did likewise, hoping Link would know her too or she'd feel rather stupid.  
  
Link blinked in the sunlight and then, after a few minutes more, looked down at them, very dazed.  
  
"Oh. Hey Saria. Hey O-chan."  
  
Oh good, he did know who she was. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, smiling. Then she took a few moments to stare at Link. It was hard to believe that he was standing right there on the balcony before her, smiling at her. It was harder more so than believing Saria was real.  
  
The thing she found most astounding was Link's voice. In the game, Link did not speak. There was only the occasional sound effect that accompanied the swinging of a sword or jumping from high platforms or experiencing pain. Now he had been given a voice and it suited him wonderfully.  
  
Come to think about it, none of the characters had had proper voices and here they were, talking away. It was rather odd being in the Kokiri Village with not music in the background but people's voices.  
  
She must have zoned out for a moment or two because it was then that she realised both Link and Saria were eyeing her worriedly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Link enquired to Saria.  
  
Saria bit her lip, studied O-chan for a second and then said:  
  
"She seems fine. She's been acting a little peculiar though. She had no idea where she was when she awoke this morning and looked quite surprised when she saw Ima. It was like she had never seen a fairy before."  
  
"I still reckon she ate something funny before going to sleep last night," Ima chimed innocently.  
  
O-chan went red. It wasn't exactly her fault she was acting like this. After all, she hadn't expected to be actually inside the game.  
  
"No, no, no, it wasn't anything like that," she said hastily, desperately hoping the scarlet colour had left her face. "I - I - I just had a really vivid nightmare. I was still half-asleep when I saw you and Ima. I panicked."  
  
She smiled nervously, praying they'd believe her.  
  
They stared at her silently for some time and then Link said:  
  
"You had a nightmare as well?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
She didn't answer straight away. It had just occurred to her that her nightmare was like the one Link experiences at the beginning of the game; just before he gets Navi.  
  
"Er...I can't remember. Hey Link, do you have a fairy yet?"  
  
Link frowned and pouted.  
  
"No, I don't. Why would I? I haven't had a single fairy offer to be my guardian for my entire lifetime so what makes you think they'd offer now?" he said sulkily.  
  
"Sorry, I was only asking."  
  
So this was before the Deku Tree is attacked, she thought. Then she grinned. Excellent, that means I can spend the whole day in the village with Link and Saria and not have to worry about fighting anything evil until tomorrow.  
  
"Okay, let's go then!" And she walked off ahead of Saria and Link.  
  
"Do you have a fairy then?"  
  
She stopped abruptly and looked back.  
  
"What?"  
  
Link repeated his question.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well, I thought it may be the reason you asked me. Neither of us have a fairy. If you asked me if I had one, then maybe you have finally got one."  
  
O-chan looked about. She hadn't really thought about it but now she had she realised she didn't have a fairy of her own. She suddenly felt quite lonely and left out.  
  
"So this is how Link must feel," she whispered to herself. Loud enough for them to hear she said, "No. I don't have a fairy of my own."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Saria said. "Even if you two don't have fairies, we're still the best of friends. Kay?"  
  
"...Yep."  
  
"Will you please stop talking about us fairies as though we are objects to be bought," Ima cried. "Can we get on with exploring now?"  
  
"Exploring?" Link looked enquiringly at Ima. "Why are we going exploring?"  
  
"O-chan wants to."  
  
Again, Link gave her a funny look.  
  
"I think I agree with Ima. She ate something funny last night before going to bed."  
  
"I didn't! I'm fine! Can we just please go?!" O-chan wailed hysterically. "Saria, tell them I'm fine."  
  
"Link, Ima, stop being so horrid. O-chan is perfectly healthy and we're going to walk around the village. No arguments."  
  
"Okay Saria," Link and the fairy chorused in solemn unison. Then Ima said, rather cruelly:  
  
"Linkie here could do with a walk. Look at this -" she butted into his stomach, "- thing here! I think you're getting a little on the chubby side Mister!"  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
Link snatched irritably at the fairy but she danced out of reach.  
  
"Nah nah! You'll never catch me Link!"  
  
Link gave chase, getting angrier and angrier as Ima cried tauntingly at him to "get a move on" and "work off that puppy fat". O-chan and Saria couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Come on," Saria said, "let's go calm them down."  
  
O-chan nodded and the two ran off after them.  
  
They had walked about half way around the village now. Saria and O- chan were walking between Ima and Link in case they suddenly started fighting again.  
  
O-chan stared in wonder and awe as they ambled past several of the Kokiri going about their daily business. This was all so incredible.  
  
It was then that they reached the small pool of water near the Village Shop. Only now it didn't look so little. Both Link and Saria hopped over the steeping stones with great ease but O-chan hesitated. The others looked back at her, asking what she was waiting for. Worried they'd suspect something, she hurriedly put a foot on the first stone, followed by the other. Okay, so far so good, she thought, jumping onto the next one.  
  
"Hey, this isn't too bad."  
  
She hopped confidently onto the third stone. She was nearly there. One more jump and she'd be over. She leapt up...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
...and slipped, falling with a tremendous splash into the water.  
  
She resurfaced a few seconds later, coughing and choking and soaking wet. Saria and Link hopped over and pulled her out.  
  
"Are you alright?" Saria asked worriedly. "You haven't hit your head or broken anything, have you?"  
  
"I don't think so," she replied, pushing the wet hair that had plastered itself to her face out of her eyes.  
  
"What happened? You can usually make that jump easily."  
  
Again, here was the awkwardness of doing things she had never done before yet having everyone think she had been doing them all her life.  
  
"I - I - I...erm... I just lost my footing."  
  
They stared at her and she tried to smile reassuringly at them.  
  
"I'm fine, really, I am."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an obnoxious voice sneered from somewhere behind them.  
  
"Mido," Link growled.  
  
O-chan turned to see the self-appointed Chief of the Kokiris standing over them, grinning smugly. He bowed to Saria and flashed her a smile.  
  
"Good day Saria."  
  
"Hello Mido," Saria smiled.  
  
He grinned again and then turned his gaze on Link and O-chan. He snorted with laughter. Over his shoulder, the little green fairy tittered also.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Mido managed to get out before another snort of laughter left his lips.  
  
All four of them scowled at Mido.  
  
"Don't be so mean," Saria said reproachfully. "O-chan just fell into the water. It was an accident and not something you should be laughing at!"  
  
Mido quickly swallowed his laughter and took Saria's hand.  
  
"You are right Saria. It was a horrid thing for me to do. I offer my most humble apologies. I hope you forgive me."  
  
O-chan and Link exchanged looks.  
  
"You'd think he'd apologise to me seeing as I'm the one he laughed at," she muttered to him.  
  
"Mido is only saying that to get on good terms with Saria. He couldn't care a less about either of us because we're what he considers 'different'," Link whispered back.  
  
The two of them glared at Mido as he let go of Saria's hand and walked off. When he thought he was out of sight, he started laughing again.  
  
"I really don't like him," O-chan growled.  
  
All four of them could see Mido perfectly.  
  
O-chan sat up and went to the pool to wring out her clothing. It was then that she realised what she was wearing. Her baggy t-shirt and trousers were gone and had been replaced with some strange green attire. She wore a strange, pale green shirt and dark green shorts. Her boots were the same design as Link's. She felt on top of her head, hoping she had not been given a hat as well. No. No hat.  
  
She then wondered if her hair would have changed colour to blonde or...green!  
  
She peered out over the water at her reflection. She breathed a sigh of relief. No. Her hair was its usual brown and pulled back in an untidy ponytail fastened with a green ribbon. Her relief didn't last long however. What she saw next almost made her fall in the water again. She stared in horror at her reflection. It couldn't be possible. There was no way!  
  
Her hands went to her face. The reflection mimicked her.  
  
"No...no!"  
  
Saria and Link hurried over, looking worried.  
  
"O-chan! O-chan are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
They stared at her pale face and her wide eyes as she slowly backed away from the water, struck dumb with shock.  
  
It was a few minutes before she eventually did speak.  
  
"I'm eleven years old!" 


	2. Of Swords and Shields

Chapter 2 - Of Swords and Shields  
  
O-chan lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was having trouble sleeping. Whilst the Kokiris slept, the forest was very much alive and she could hear every living thing. This was something she had never experienced before but she put it down to the fact that she did not have large, pointed ears before.  
  
She raised a hand to touch them as she thought about it. They felt very strange and she couldn't help feeling slightly ridiculous. She had not noticed them straight away, when she had first caught sight of herself in the pond.  
  
She shuddered as she remembered her reflection. It had been such a shock, seeing herself with the face of an eleven year old. Okay, so she should have expected it but what had made it such a blow was the fact that her mind was still fifteen.  
  
Rolling over, she pulled the itchy sheet about her, trying to keep out the chilly breeze that was blowing through the doorway. Her gaze fell on the ocarina lying on the tree stump table beside her boots. No, it wasn't Saria's ocarina but hers. According to Link, she was able to play the ocarina just as well as Saria. At least, that is what he thought until she attempted to play it.  
  
SCREECH!  
  
Link covered his ears and Saria winced. Ima had dived behind Saria's hair in an attempt to escape the terrible sound. O-chan lowered the ocarina apologetically.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
O-chan grimaced as she remembered. It wasn't her fault. She had never had much luck when it came to playing music. She had no talent for music; she couldn't even read it very well.  
  
She fetched the ocarina and sat down on her bed cross-legged, running her fingers along it. The wood was smooth and soft and was, strangely, white in colour. It caught the moonlight and gave off a rather eerie glow. Slowly, she raised it to her lips and played a single note. It didn't sound half bad so she played another. Still doing well she played a third and then a fourth. As she did so, she tried to match the sounds to those produced by pressing the buttons on the control pad.  
  
This is 'A', I think so this would be Up and Down, Left and Right.  
  
She tested her theory by attempting Zelda's lullaby. It didn't sound perfect but it was almost recognisable. Lying back on her pillow, she played random notes over and over, trying to memorise which was which.  
  
The sounds of the forest began to grow distant and soon died away as she fell asleep, the ocarina resting beside her.  
  
A rustle of leaves could be heard in the Great Deku Tree's clearing as something slithered through the forest. A sinister laugh could be heard faintly, carried on the wind yet no one was awake to hear it. No one could hear it but the Great Deku Tree himself. He could sense the evil creature approaching and even through the darkness he could see its black armour and piercing yellow eye.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded. "You are one of evil spirit and I will not allow such a thing to enter this forest. Be gone!"  
  
The creature did not leave. Instead, it let out another soft yet sinister laugh before lunging at the defenceless trunk of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Heh heh heh," it murmured. "A tree cannot move. A poor being it is."  
  
It sank its pincers into the sacred bark of the Forest Guardian and began to burrow through, deep into its heart. The Great Deku Tree could do nothing but feel the excruciating pain as the creature and the curse that it carried buried itself deep within him. He let out a soft groan of pain.  
  
From the leaves of the top most branches, two fairies emerged, one pale blue in colour and the other a pallid yellow.  
  
"Great Deku Tree? Great Deku Tree, hold on!"  
  
Another small groan escaped the Great Deku Tree. The two fairies flitted down to him.  
  
"Please Great Deku Tree! Please hold on!"  
  
"Navi, isn't it? And Iku..?" he asked hoarsely. "Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...  
  
Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... Just now, a creature of evil entered inside me. I am losing my freedom."  
  
"Great Deku Tree, what must we do?!"  
  
"It seems the time has come for the boy and girl without a fairy to begin their journey...The youths whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth...Navi, Iku...go now! Find our young friends and guide them to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly, Iku! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The barren wasteland stretched as far as the eye could see. They stood there, encircled by mist as they watched the man of evil sitting astride his demon steed raise his hand, concentrating darkness in his fingers. Once more they were paralysed by fear but this time they knew what was to come.  
  
A malicious grin crossed the man's face as he directed the evil force towards them. Distantly, they could hear voices. Small, tinkling voices yet they seemed anxious.  
  
"You must hurry! Hurry! You must come! Come on! Come on..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"...Come on! Wake up!"  
  
A smack in the side of the head caused O-chan to fall out of bed. The thump made on contact with the floor was not painful but enough to jolt her out of her dream.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" she said sleepily, searching blearily for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm up here!" the strange voice declared.  
  
She took a moment to sit up and rub her eyes before looking up. It was a fairy, illuminating the ceiling of her house with a pale yellowish glow. She frowned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The fairy's aura grew brighter, showing it was annoyed, and showered a trail of golden glitter onto her head.  
  
"Well! That's not very polite! I don't think this is the attitude of someone who has been summoned to the Great Deku Tree's presence."  
  
At the fairy's words O-chan found herself to be fully away.  
  
"The Great Deku Tree summoned me?! But that means...Oh no! What's wrong with him! Don't tell me he's been attacked already!" She started to her feet, looking frantically up at the fairy. "Please tell me he's okay. Please!"  
  
"Hey, hey hey! Calm down O-chan!" the fairy said; flying just out of reach as she was worried the girl might do something stupid.  
  
"CALM?! How can I be calm?! The Deku Tree's in trouble and - wait, how did you know my name?"  
  
The fairy jingled. O-chan suspected she was laughing at her.  
  
"Everyone knows your name! We all know about the girl and boy who don't have fairies!"  
  
Oh! So she was well-known even by the fairies of the forest. That was just great.  
  
"It's not my fault I don't have a fairy," she grumbled. "That's just how the game works but I will get one."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she said hastily. She glanced up at the yellow orb hovering close to the door. "Have you come to be my fairy?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Really?! Oh wow!"  
  
Now she knew what Link must feel like in the game when he gets Navi. As she thought of this, she took a moment to study the fairy.  
  
"You don't look like Navi. Your colour is all wrong."  
  
Once more, the aura around the fairy glowed brightly.  
  
"Why should I look like Navi?!" she huffed angrily. "My name is Iku! Navi has gone to find Link!"  
  
"So Link's got a fairy as well now?"  
  
"Yes and both of you have been called to the Great Deku Tree's clearing. So get a move on!"  
  
The fairy was still grumbling as she flew out the door. O-chan clumsily pulled on her boots and followed her, taking her time on the ladder.  
  
It was morning now and the Kokiri tribe were all up and busy at work. From where she stood she could see the Know-It-All brothers toiling hard. One was trying to pull up the grass, another clearing the rocks outside Mido's house and the last was practicing chopping non-existent objects with an imaginary sword. Several of the female Kokiris were strolling about, carrying things or just standing and watching.  
  
The scene was the one she had seen many a time. It was just like it was when Link first leaves his house and is greeted by Saria. And speaking of Saria:  
  
"O-chan! O-chan! It's wonderful! Link has a fairy! Such a pretty little blue creature named Navi!"  
  
The green-haired girl halted in front of her, smiling. Link arrived shortly after, followed by Navi, and was grinning from ear to ear. He looked very pleased.  
  
"O-chan, this is Navi. Navi, O-chan."  
  
The blue fairy bobbed in greeting.  
  
"Good day O-chan."  
  
O-chan smiled.  
  
"Hello Navi."  
  
"Ah, big deal. She has her own fairy too you know," a small voice chimed from above them.  
  
Iku flitted down and circled O-chan's head. Saria clapped her hands with joy.  
  
"Oh this is fantastic. I'm so happy for you O-chan! Your very own fairy!"  
  
O-chan beamed and Iku landed on her shoulder.  
  
"She's great, isn't she?" she said, causing the fairy's aura to tinge slightly with pink. Then she turned to Link. "Have you been summoned to the Great Deku Tree as well?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Really? The Great Deku Tree summoned you?" Saria gasped. They both nodded. "This is such an honour! Oh wow! Oh, dear, I'm holding you up! Go on! Go! Go!"  
  
Link grabbed O-chan's arm and tugged her towards the clearing where the Deku Tree resided. She protested because his grip hurt but he did not hear. He dragged her over the stepping stones. This time she managed to make it across safely. Link continued to drag her, following the two glowing fairies.  
  
"Nearly there. Come, on, keep up!" Iku called.  
  
"We're coming!" O-chan shouted. She wasn't sure she liked Iku, she was way too bossy.  
  
The entrance came into sight and both of them smiled.  
  
"Great! We're almost there!" Link grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" O-chan beamed back and then her face fell as she saw the figure standing in the way.  
  
"Outta the way Mido!" Link barked, halting before the opposing Kokiri and causing O-chan to crash into him.  
  
Mido dusted his nails on his shirt and studied them.  
  
"Lemme think about it for a second. Hmm...no. You're not getting past."  
  
"But the Great Deku Tree summoned us!" Link yelled angrily. "Right O- chan?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yes he did. Move it Mido!"  
  
"The Great Deku Tree summoned YOU?! Mr and Mrs No-fairy? I think not!" Mido sneered back, smirking as he crossed his arms.  
  
"We do have fairies Mr Know-It-All! Look!"  
  
Link snatched Navi from the air, causing her to squeal slightly.  
  
"See. A fairy. O-chan's got one too! Let us past!"  
  
"Fairies actually came to you two?" Mido was shocked for a minute and then he scoffed and shook his head. "So what? You're still freaks. Why would the Great Deku Tree summon you and not the great Mido, chief of the Kokiri?"  
  
"Probably because your over-sized head won't fit through the entrance to the clearing," O-chan muttered.  
  
"What did you say?!" Mido demanded, narrowing his beady eyes.  
  
"I said you had a big head now move aside!"  
  
"No! Not after that insult!"  
  
Iku grew bright and shot forward into Mido's face.  
  
"Listen you! The Great Deku Tree has ordered for Link and O-chan to go to him! You are delaying something that is extremely important and if you don't move then you'll be the one with the guilt of the forest dying!!! What do you say to that?! Huh?! Won't be so great then, will ya?! You'll be Mido the Meanie!! Mido the Murderer!! Now move!!"  
  
Mido gaped like a fish as the fairy shouted.  
  
"Mur-murderer? Me? N-no, I can't have that," he spluttered.  
  
"Then why are you still standing there?!"  
  
"W-well," Mido drew himself up to his full height and cleared his throat. "I'm not letting them past without the proper weaponry. Neither of them even have a sword or a shield. Come back with those and then you can go past but until then you ain't going nowhere."  
  
"That's so unfair!" Link cried. "Where are we gonna find stuff like that?!"  
  
"That's your problem. Until you do, you aren't getting past."  
  
"Why you dirty, little -"  
  
"Link it's okay," O-chan said, pulling him back. "We'll do what you want. We'll be back in no time." She stuck her tongue out at Mido and then towed the grumbling Link away.  
  
"That jerk!" Link shouted when they were a fair distance away. "That selfish pig! Does he really think he is better than us?! What gives him the right to tell us what to do?!"  
  
"Nothing but we won't get to the Deku Tree by complaining about Mido. It's quicker just to fetch what he demanded. Besides," she grinned, "I wanna see the look on his face when we show up armed for battle."  
  
"But where are we gonna find all that stuff? I don't have a sword or a shield and neither do you."  
  
"Do you have forty rupees?"  
  
"I think so. Yeah."  
  
"Fetch them and meet me outside the shop."  
  
Link nodded and went off to his tree house whilst O-chan began to hunt around for rupees in the grass, on the pillars and under rocks.  
  
People hide money in the weirdest places, she thought as she stuffed another green rupee into her pouch. Very weird.  
  
O-chan and Link emerged from the Kokiri shop sometime later, both examining their brand new deku shields.  
  
"I didn't know they stocked them," Link said, running his hand over the smooth wood. "Great craftsmanship though."  
  
"Mmm. Must have just got them in," O-chan suggested, slinging hers over her back.  
  
As Link did the same he said:  
  
"Okay, so we got the shields but what about swords? I haven't seen any of those around."  
  
O-chan winked.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She led him across the village, managing the pond without any trouble at all now, having had so much practice whilst hunting for money. Together they climbed over the fences, towards the Know-It-All brother fighting with the invisible blade. O-chan crouched down, pulled the grass aside and smiled at Link.  
  
"See, there's a gap."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, we have to go through here."  
  
Getting down on her hands and knees she carefully crept into the passage. Being trapped in an eleven-year-old Kokiri body certainly had its advantages. There was no way she'd have fitted through here in her normal one. Iku flew ahead, lighting the way.  
  
"This passage is a lot longer than I remember," O-chan muttered as she pulled herself forwards.  
  
"What was that?" Link's muffled voice called back from behind her.  
  
"Doesn't matter!"  
  
O-chan crawled a few more feet and came out into the hidden cavern. She got up and moved to the side where she waited until Link eventually emerged.  
  
"Okay, now what?" he asked, dusting himself down.  
  
"We get the swords of course."  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"They're just around there," she said, pointing. "But we have to wait for the - Link! No!"  
  
Link had just run around the corner. There was a thud and a yelp of pain as the rock sent him flying before rolling off again.  
  
"Link? Link, are you okay?"  
  
"Ow..." came the reply.  
  
"If you had just waited," O-chan tutted, pulling him up and out of the way of the rocks path.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was there?" he grumbled.  
  
O-chan rolled her eyes. The two waited for the rock to go past again and then followed it round. As they turned a second corner, they saw a small alcove and quickly ducked inside. The rock thundered behind past them.  
  
"Hey, that was easy," Link smiled.  
  
Then his eyes fell on the large wooden chest. They widened.  
  
"Wow! A treasure chest! What's in it?"  
  
"Why don't you open it?"  
  
Link smiled sheepishly and attempted to lift the lid. He struggled for quite a while but eventually he managed to shift it upwards and open, with a bit of effort. A strange glow emanated from within as he leant forwards and snatched the contents from the bottom. He straightened up.  
  
"Well?" O-chan enquired.  
  
He turned, grinning from ear to ear. In his hands were two matching swords, both about the length of a Kokiri's arm with a smooth handle that fitted into their hands easily. O-chan couldn't help grinning too as Link handed one to her. Both admired them for a few minutes. Link then did a couple of swipes, slicing the grass into pieces before they sheathed them behind the shields.  
  
"Are we ready then?" Link asked.  
  
O-chan nodded. They were ready. There was nothing Mido could do to stop them getting to the Deku Tree now. Nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lady-obsessed: I'm sorry! I know it's been a month since I began this story but I really needed to get some work done on Opposites Attract plus I was lazy and had minor writer's block. Again, I'm sorry but it's here now! I hope you liked it.  
  
Just a note to Commando64, I really did try to fit your character in but because he is a Gerudo by birth, he wouldn't fit in with the Kokiris because 1) he'd have normal ears and 2) he wouldn't have a fairy and Link and O-chan are supposed to be the only ones without them. I think it was very sweet of you to create a character that had a crush on O-chan but I couldn't put him in. Maybe if I do a sequel he can go in there.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, thank you very much. I really appreciate them. Until chapter 3 (which shouldn't take a month to write ^-^; )! 


	3. The Quest Begins

Lady-obsessed: *randomly twirling pen* Hmm...Gah! People! *sits up straight* Yes, of course I'm working on chapter three. *shifty eyes* ^-^; I am really. And now "Opposites Attract" is complete I have more time to do this one so hopefully it'll be updated quicker than before. *crosses fingers* Okay, on with chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3 – The Quest Begins  
  
Mido did not look best pleased when he saw Link and O-chan approaching. He could not believe they had managed to get what he had asked for. Sure, he knew there were shields in the Kokiri shop but they were only new in stock. He had been hoping they wouldn't know about them. And even if they had, he had doubted they had the money for them. But the thing that annoyed him most was the fact that they had managed to find swords. Two of them! If anyone would have known there were swords in the Kokiri village, it would have been him! So how had they done it?!  
  
But he could do nothing but fume angrily on the spot.  
  
O-chan couldn't help grinning as they drew near to where Mido was standing. His face was so funny to look at. Being in 3D reality and seeing it made finding the swords and shields very rewarding. She glanced sideways at Link and saw he wore a similar expression to her own. Mido seemed utterly speechless, stunned by their success. They saw his hands go to his hips, his foot tapping irritably and his face set in a glower.  
  
"Alright Mido, we got the shields and swords you wanted. Now let us past," Link said, having trouble keeping the delighted grin from his face.  
  
Mido shot them a menacing glare but could do nothing.  
  
"Very well," he said sullenly and moved reluctantly aside.  
  
O-chan and Link hurried by him, into the passage. As they went, they could hear Mido grumbling:  
  
"How did they get to be the favourites of both the Saria and the Great Deku Tree?!"  
  
The two of them laughed.  
  
"Haha! We showed him!" Link said.  
  
"We sure did," O-chan nodded.  
  
They continued down the path.  
  
Odd, O-chan thought as she turned a corner. I was sure we would have been attacked by Deku Babas by now. I'm quite certain that's what happens in the game. And is this passage darker than it should be? It was quite hard to make out where they were going. Link was ahead, running his hand along the wall. O-chan knew where he was because of Navi.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes and then O-chan heard Link speak.  
  
"Hey! What's this thing? Don't reckon I've seen one of these before."  
  
"What's it look like?" O-chan called back, though she was sure she already knew.  
  
"It's a sort of plant thing. Very short with spiky leaves and a bluish bud and – AH!"  
  
"Link!"  
  
"It bit me! Ow! Why you –"  
  
There was the sound of a sword thrumming through the air and then making contact with the Deku Baba's stalk. A strangled sort of cry rang out and then faded away. O-chan hurried over.  
  
"Link? Are you okay?"  
  
From the light provided by Iku and Navi, she could see Link rubbing his arm where the Deku Baba had attacked him.  
  
"Blasted thing. That hurt!" he said irritably.  
  
"But you killed it! So that's good," O-chan smiled.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I guess I did, didn't I?"  
  
O-chan watched as he beamed then asked him:  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly that. Usually when you kill one of those things you receive a reward."  
  
Link frowned and then searched the ground.  
  
"Hey! You're right. There's something here!"  
  
He picked it up and held it up to Navi's light so he could see what it was. He frowned again.  
  
"It's a stick?!"  
  
"Hey, cool! A Deku Stick!"  
  
Link raised an eyebrow at her exclamation.  
  
"What's so great about a stick?" he demanded.  
  
"It's not any old stick. It's a Deku Stick. You can hit things with it, carry fire. All sorts," she explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded. Link looked at the stick again and then strapped it to his back.  
  
"Okay, let's keep going. We should be nearly there."  
  
"Yeah. Though I'm sure we should have been there ages ago," O-chan muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Link gave her another funny look but then shrugged and moved off ahead again, his hand running along the wall once again. O-chan followed once more, occasionally hearing the slash of his sword. By the time they reached the clearing, Link had quite a number of Deku Sticks strapped to his back behind his shield.  
  
Both O-chan and Link gaped when they arrived. The clearing in which the Deku Tree rested was huge. It was at least twice as big as the Kokiri Village. Even O-chan was sure it had never been so vast, having seen it a thousand times before.  
  
The Great Deku Tree stood in the centre of the clearing, towering above them, its thick branches shielding most of the sky from view. It was very impressive to see. O-chan was in awe although a little nervous at the same time. The face set into the trunk of the enormous tree made it very intimidating. It seemed to be watching everything she did. She shivered slightly.  
  
"You okay?" Link whispered.  
  
She nodded and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I'm nervous too. Don't worry."  
  
She nodded once more. She and Link stood there awkwardly as Navi and Iku flew over to the Deku Tree. The two orbs of light circled the thick trunk and then they said:  
  
"Great Deku Tree, we're back."  
  
Then they heard the Deku Tree speak. A deep rumbling voice yet it sounded weakened.  
  
"Oh... Navi...Iku...Thou hast returned..." it said feebly. "Link...O- chan...Welcome...Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee..."  
  
O-chan and Link stepped closer. O-chan was still stunned by the greatness of the forest's guardian. She didn't feel worthy of being in his presence and she was sure Link felt the same. The Deku Tree continued.  
  
"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares...As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it...Verily, thou hast felt it...Link...O-chan...The time has come to test thy courage..."  
  
Here it comes, O-chan thought. She knew what was coming. Beside her, Link gulped.  
  
"I have been cursed..."  
  
O-chan heard Link gasp.  
  
"No..." he breathed.  
  
Poor Link, O-chan thought. She felt really bad but she had known that this is what the Deku Tree was going to say. Link was looking at her, wondering why she seemed so calm. She pretended not to notice. Instead she stared intently at the Deku Tree so that Link would think she was listening to its words.  
  
"I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"  
  
After exchanging a quick glance, they looked up at the Great Deku Tree and nodded slowly.  
  
"Then enter, brave Link, brave O-chan and thou too, Navi...Iku..."  
  
The two fairies stopped circling the Great Deku Tree and hovered before its 'face'. Link and O-chan watched as the 'mouth' of the thick trunk opened up, revealing the entrance to the Deku Tree's heart.  
  
"Navi and Iku the fairies... Thou must aid Link and O-chan...And Link, O- chan...When Navi or Iku speaks, listen well to their words of wisdom..."  
  
Iku and Navi flew back to O-chan and Link and the two Kokiris nodded again.  
  
"We will," they said quietly.  
  
With Navi and Iku leading the way, they moved forwards and disappeared into the tunnel.  
  
They emerged from the black after only a few seconds. Glancing back, they could see the dim light of the clearing they had left behind. Link looked around again and shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong?" O-chan asked.  
  
"I don't like this. I mean, we've just entered inside the Great Deku Tree. Inside! Trees are not supposed to be hollow. It seems wrong. It's like the Great Deku Tree is nothing but a shell."  
  
O-chan had never considered this before. Now she thought about, she knew Link was right. And it was true. It did seem wrong. The entire cavern in which they now stood had been carved out of the forest deity's trunk. It was almost like thinking of herself with no skeleton or organs. It was all very wrong.  
  
The other thing that unnerved them was the fact that the vast room, if you could call it a room, was lit by an unknown source. It was not dark like the tunnel.  
  
"Magic," Iku explained as the two wondered at this. "The Great Deku Tree is using some of his magic to guide you."  
  
Link sniffed.  
  
"He shouldn't. He shouldn't weaken himself further for our sake."  
  
"But Link, we can probably help him faster if we can see what we're doing," O-chan said. "He'd probably lose more energy if we were stumbling around in the dark for ages and getting nowhere."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
He did not look happy. O-chan could not say she completely understood what he was going through because she had not known the Deku Tree so well; having only arrived in the forest yesterday. Yet it was still a very upsetting.  
  
"Link..."  
  
Link shook himself.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We're just wasting time."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
Link strode off into the room. O-chan hesitated for a second. He was right. They had better do this quick. Although...if this was going to be true to the game, the Deku Tree would not survive, regardless of how quickly they dispelled of the curse. It was quite discouraging knowing that you would fail even when you succeed.  
  
"O-chan?"  
  
Link stood some feet away now, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"...Yeah, sorry..."  
  
She ambled over, still not thinking about what she was doing. She barely heard Link shout for her to look out before she felt a sudden pain in her leg.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
Whatever had struck her attacked her again. She winced in pain and turned angrily to see what it was. The Deku Baba rose up once more, preparing for a third strike.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she growled, pulling her shield from her back.  
  
The Deku Baba lunged again but its toothed bud hit the thick bark of the shield. It squealed in pain and shook itself. Whilst it did so, O-chan drew her sword.  
  
Okay, let's see if I can do this, she thought.  
  
She swung the sword through the air. It connected with the Deku Baba and it squealed again. She had severed half of the stalk. The second swing caused the Deku Baba to give out one last cry before it crumbled to nothing.  
  
"Wow! I did it!" O-chan cried delightedly.  
  
"Well done you," Iku said.  
  
"Did you get a Deku Stick?" Link enquired.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
O-chan looked around. No. No Deku Stick. However, something else appeared amongst the remains of the Deku Baba. O-chan picked it up.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Link demanded.  
  
O-chan turned round, grinning. In her hands he held a Deku Nut. Link frowned.  
  
"Don't look much like a stick," he said.  
  
Navi sighed and pushed him in the side of the head, tutting. O-chan laughed.  
  
"Don't be stupid Link. Course it's not a stick. This is a Deku Nut. I think the way I killed the Deku Baba was slightly different to the way you did it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, when you hit it the first time, it went dead straight so that when you hit it the second time, it became a stick. I, on the other hand, had my shield up so that when I hit it, it just went for me again. It sort of crumbled when I killed it and became a nut instead."  
  
Link cocked his head to one side as he took this in and then nodded.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
O-chan put the Deku Nut in her pouch.  
  
"Right," said Link, "now which way? There aren't any doors."  
  
O-chan scanned her memory. If this was like the first dungeon on the game then there ought to be vines on one of the walls. Yes, there they were. She tugged on Link's sleeve.  
  
"We go up," she said, pointing.  
  
Link looked the vines up and down and then at O-chan.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded and he shrugged.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
He took hold of the vines and pulled on them apprehensively to make sure they were secure. They were. Satisfied, he hoisted himself up and found a place for his feet. O-chan watched as he scaled the wall in a matter of seconds and pulled himself up onto the ledge. He looked back round at her.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
O-chan smiled nervously and then looked at the vines. Climbing a ladder was one thing but vines?! She took hold of the green ropes and placed her feet on the rock. She frowned in concentration and hauled herself off the ground. Slowly but surely, she began to climb the wall of vines. If this had been the game, it would have taken her only a short time, just as Link had done, but in reality it was a few minutes before she was able to reach the edge with her hand. Even then she struggled to get onto the ledge.  
  
"Here."  
  
O-chan looked up to see Link offering her a hand. She took it gratefully and he heaved her up beside him. She bent over to catch her breath.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
Link didn't respond and instead turned and jumped the small gap to the ledge on the other side. O-chan followed him. She looked about her. This was so weird. She didn't really pay attention as she looked and almost walked into Link who had stopped.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Link blinked at her and then returned to studying the wall.  
  
"More vines," he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I reckon we should climb them."  
  
He didn't even wait for her to reply before lifting himself up. He began to climb. O-chan frowned. This wasn't right. Surely they were supposed to go somewhere else first. There was something that stopped you going up those vines.  
  
Then she heard the familiar scratching sound. She shuddered. She knew that sound. Slowly, she raised her gaze, allowing it to rest on the skullwalltulas crawling amongst the vines. Iku followed her gaze and flitted up beside one of the skullwalltula. She glowed brightly but the skullwalltula ignored her.  
  
"This is a skullwalltula," she explained. "Don't touch it!"  
  
"Don't tell me! Tell Link!" O-chan cried.  
  
The fairy glimmered and then flew back down.  
  
"That's Navi's job, not mine."  
  
"Urg! Then I'll do it! LINK!!! Get down from there!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Link looked round, still clinging to the vines. As he did so, one of the skullwalltulas turned and saw him. It began to glow a poisonous purple. O- chan's eyes widened.  
  
"LINK!! MOVE!!"  
  
Without thinking, she clambered onto the chest beneath Link and yanked his leg.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Link lost his grip and came crashing down on top of her just as the skullwalltula charged. O-chan fell from the chest and Link tumbled after her, both landing on the ledge once more.  
  
"Ow..." O-chan groaned. "Link, can you get off me please?"  
  
The Kokiri boy got up.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for?" he demanded, dusting off his tunic.  
  
O-chan glowered, angry that he didn't even seem grateful.  
  
"Because!" she yelled, pointing, "Because that skullwalltula was about to attack you! You can't go up the vines! Not until we've got the means of killing them."  
  
She scrambled to her feet and huffed, heading off towards the door at the far end of the ledge. Link remained where he was for a few seconds and looked at the skullwalltula. Navi flew over and circled it.  
  
"This is a skullwalltula," she said in a tinkling voice. "Don't touch it."  
  
"Now you tell me," Link grumbled and followed O-chan.  
  
She had reached the door and was tapping her foot impatiently. Link grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Whatever. Come on."  
  
They went through the door into the room. It was rather bare except for the tuft of grass in the middle of it.  
  
"Why did we come in here?" Link asked.  
  
As he spoke, the grass rustled and a Deku Scrub popped out of the ground. It looked around and then squealed when it saw them.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"A Deku Scrub," Navi explained.  
  
The Deku Scrub rustled in the grass a little and then spat a nut at Link, who dodged.  
  
"What the –"  
  
He drew his sword and charged at it, meaning to slash it but it disappeared into the ground again. Link attempted to hit it anyway but missed.  
  
"Navi?"  
  
"It will hide in the grass if you get too close to it," the blue fairy explained.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? OW!"  
  
Another Deku Nut had been fired and this time it had managed to hit Link. Link raised his shield for defence.  
  
"NAVI?"  
  
"Well..." began the fairy, watching the Deku Scrub. It spat yet another nut at Link.  
  
However, this time it bounced off the shield and back at the Deku Scrub. It squealed in pain and leapt from its hiding place.  
  
"...you have to reflect the nut that it fires at you back," Navi finished.  
  
Link groaned.  
  
"Why do you always tell me these things after I've figured them out?"  
  
O-chan laughed and watched the Deku Scrub dancing about the room.  
  
"Catch it then."  
  
"Huh?" she looked around at Iku.  
  
"Catch it before it goes back in the hole!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
O-chan chased after the Deku Scrub but wasn't quick enough. Link, on the other hand, having caught on to what she was trying to do, decided to help and succeeded in seizing the Scrub by its tufty 'hair'.  
  
"Oh please don't hurt me," the Scrub squealed. "If you let me go, I'll tell you a secret."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The order in which to beat my brothers. They guard the entrance to the Queen Gohma's room."  
  
"Tell us then."  
  
"It's 2, 3, 1!"  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the Kokiri demanded.  
  
"He is Link, let him go," O-chan muttered.  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
"But how are you so sure?"  
  
"I just am. Come on."  
  
She turned towards the door at the other end of the room. Link reluctantly let the Scrub go and it disappeared into the ground.  
  
The room through the door was almost as plain as the one before but this time it was split in two with a large gap between the ledges. Between the gap was a large square stone. The four of them watched it.  
  
This is really weird, O-chan thought. It's very clever to see a rock suspended in mid-air by absolutely nothing.  
  
"Hey look! What's that?" Link cried, pointing to the wooden object on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Treasure," said Navi.  
  
"Well, let's get it then." Link leapt onto the stone. "Come on O-chan!"  
  
O-chan gulped and watched as Link jumped neatly across the stone and landed safely on the other side. As soon as he had done so, the rock crumbled to dust.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Now the two of them were on opposite sides of the room. Link looked worriedly around.  
  
"Oh no! How do I get back?"  
  
"You'll be fine. Just open the chest!" O-chan called.  
  
The Kokiri still appeared worried but nevertheless he turned and lifted the lid of the large wooden chest. His head disappeared for a minute but he then resurfaced, clutching his prize.  
  
"Wow!" he called. "I got a slingshot!"  
  
"A fairy slingshot to be precise," Navi quipped.  
  
Link grinned and then frowned.  
  
"Okay, I got it but I still can't get back."  
  
O-chan considered for a second. She knew you needed the slingshot but what did you do? She looked around. Hmm...  
  
"Iku?"  
  
The golden fairy had left her side and flitted upwards. Her aura began green as she swirled around the ladder above O-chan.  
  
Now she remembered!  
  
"Thanks Iku!" she called to the fairy. Then she shouted to Link, "Link! Can you see the ladder up there?!"  
  
Link looked up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well use your slingshot to bring it down!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Link took aim with the slingshot and loaded one of the seeds he had found in the chest also into it. He pulled it back.  
  
"Steady...steady..."  
  
He released the seed and it flew through the air and hit its target. The ladder slid down and propped itself against the wall.  
  
"YAY!! I did it!" Link cheered, jumping down into the gap and climbing up the ladder. "Quite good this slingshot!"  
  
"And it has other uses too," O-chan grinned, pulling him up. "Let's go!"  
  
O-chan pulled Link all the way back to the vines. Before doing anything else, she opened the chest she had stood on before and retrieved the map. It would be handy.  
  
"Okay Link, we've gotta go up here next."  
  
"But how? Those skullwalltulas will attack us again."  
  
O-chan glanced up at the scratching arachnids and shuddered. She didn't like spiders much.  
  
"Yeah, well that's where your new slingshot comes in."  
  
"Oh! I see."  
  
Link loaded his slingshot and fired three seeds, one at each of the skullwalltulas. His aim was perfect and they fell and died one by one. The vines were now clear. Link scrambled onto the vines and then held a hand out to help O-chan up. Together, they scaled the wall. Link had to stop every so often to help O-chan but they eventually made it to the top.  
  
"Creepy," Link grimaced as he looked about. "What is this stuff?"  
  
He touched the sticky white string that was woven all around them. He quivered.  
  
"Disgusting!"  
  
O-chan trembled nervously.  
  
"It's web, Link. We've got to be very careful around here."  
  
"Yuck!" Link withdrew his hand quickly. "Let's get moving then."  
  
The two of them and their fairies began to make their way around the wooden path, keeping away from the webbing. O-chan stayed close to Link, her eyes scanning the ceiling for enemies. She could here the scratching of the giant skulltulas but couldn't see them.  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" Link suddenly shouted.  
  
The giant skulltula had appeared from nowhere and as they were so close to it, it spun angrily, throwing them apart. Link was sent into the wall. O- chan stumbled awkwardly, trying to get out the way but wasn't fast enough. A second attack caught her in the stomach and she was flung in the opposite direction, between the gap in the webbing and over the edge. She had no time to grab the side of the path before she plunged downwards. She could hear Link yell her name but it was too late.  
  
She crashed into the sticky white strings below and they ripped apart under her weight. She lost sight of the room completely as she fell down into the darkness of the world beneath the Deku Trees roots.  
  
Lady obsessed: Ta da! Chapter 3 complete and you are lucky I finished it when I did or it would've been a month before you got it because I'm going to Italy this half-term. Skiing! Face down in the snow for a week! What fun!  
  
Anyway, before I go, I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. So thank you to: Winged Knight, Commando64, LunaticChaos, Flamestrike, kawaii-tora87, Blueflamerose and Reader. I really appreciate all of them.  
  
Well, until Chapter 4, arivederchi! (hope that's spelt right ^-^; ) 


	4. The World Beneath The Roots

_Lady obsessed: ZZZZzzzzz  
  
Souzou: ??? pokes  
  
Lady obsessed: MYAH! I'm awake! I'm awake...looks at Souzou Oh, it's you.  
  
Souzou: Thanks. Shouldn't you be getting on with chapter 4?  
  
Lady obsessed: Erm...yes?  
  
Souzou: Then do it!  
  
Lady obsessed: Okay, okay! Geez, bossy muse.  
  
Souzou: Hey, it's my job. Now, mush!  
  
Lady obsessed: Hey, hey! I have to apologise first.  
  
Souzou: rolls her eyes Be quick!  
  
Lady obsessed: Okay. I'm so so so so so so so sorry you guys but I've had terrible writer's block. I know; how can I have writer's block when I'm using the game's plotline? Well, quite easily. And as Lizai very rightly pointed out, I haven't got around to messing up the plotline. It's harder than it sounds. So I will attempt it in this chapter but is more likely to happen after the first dungeon when O-chan works out that she could probably do it. Okay? gasps for breath  
  
Souzou: Okay, now get on with the chapter! lashes whip  
  
Lady obsessed: Eek! hurries to type fic Oh yeah, I don't own Zelda._   
  
Chapter 4 – The World Beneath The Roots  
  
Link watched through the giant web that surrounded him as O-chan vanished from sight. Somewhere far below, he heard a splash and then nothing. Navi hovered beside him, glowing faintly.  
  
"O-chan..."  
  
Link frowned angrily and rounded on the giant skulltula. He wrenched his sword from its scabbard and held it before him. The immense spider descended, clicking its giant pincers. Link was ready for it, standing a safe distant. He watched as the skulltula shook itself and then turned as if looking for the enemy, exposing its vulnerable underbelly. With one quick slash Link sliced through it. It fell, dead at his feet and then became engulfed in flame and burnt away.  
  
He sheathed his sword again.  
  
"That's was great Link!" Navi chimed, flitting around his head.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Link's gaze turned towards the hole again. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Link," Navi said nervously. "Wouldn't it be safer if you climbed down?"  
  
"There's no time. This'll be quicker."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
Link wasn't listening. He moved forwards onto the wooden platform jutting out from the edge. He gazed down again. It was a steep drop. He gulped.  
  
"Link..."  
  
He jumped, and plunged down, down into the gap where O-chan had disappeared only moments before.  
  
She crashed into the water and resurfaced spluttering and coughing. Iku appeared a second later, hovering just above her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
O-chan opened her mouth to reply but just swallowed more water. She spat it out and struggled to pull herself up onto the shore. The little fairy followed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She glared at the golden ball of light but couldn't be bothered to respond to her question. She wrung out her clothes, grumbling about the fact that this was the second time she had been soaked through, and looked around, taking in the familiar layout of the underground chamber of the Deku Tree.  
  
She stood up, swatting Iku away from her head. Iku scowled slightly but bobbed back to her and rested on her head.  
  
"So now what?" she chimed.  
  
"I'm working it out."  
  
"Fair enough, only don't stand around to long."  
  
O-chan rolled her eyes and tried to look up at the fairy and failing because she was on her head.  
  
"Why? Because I'll catch a cold?"  
  
"No, because you're about to be attacked by that Deku Baba."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She jumped aside just in time. The Deku Baba's toothed bloom snapped just where her feet had been a moment before. It attempted to retreat back to its corner to watch but O-chan managed a quick slice of her sword and killed it. It shrivelled away and a Deku Nut appeared where is had been. O-chan picked it up and frowned.  
  
Damn, she thought as she eyed the large sticky entanglement of the web on the opposite side of the bank and then the unlit torch to her left.  
  
"I need to light that," she muttered.  
  
But then, I only have Deku Nuts and I need sticks to transport the fire. Urg, this is annoying.  
  
"I could do this easily when I was controlling Link but doing this for real is so hard!" she snapped.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
O-chan turned and shot a menacing look at the fairy so that she recoiled, glowing very brightly.  
  
"Sorry!" she retorted sarcastically. "I won't speak to you then!"  
  
"Good, I might be able to concentrate," O-chan grumbled, turning at a sudden thought.  
  
She couldn't quite remember every detail of the game but didn't the Deku Babas in this area regenerate themselves to make it easier for players on their first go? Yes! They did. Sure enough, the Deku Baba had been resurrected and was looking almost inconspicuous in its corner. O-chan smiled. Something was going right.  
  
Holding her sword ready she moved towards it. Sensing her movement, the Deku Baba raised its toothed bud, following her. It was waiting until she was near enough and she knew it. She took another couple of steps nearer and it stretched to its full height. Another step and it lunged, snapping at her stomach. She managed to get away with it just catching her side as she moved and she hit its head in retaliation, stunning it. It squealed and stiffened, allowing her to cut through its stalk.  
  
The Deku stick clattered at her feet and she smirked. All right! This was progress. Snatching it up she turned it towards the torch. Now all she needed was for the flame to appear. She glanced around again. Ah, of course, she thought as she spied the switch at the far wall. She nimbly stepped on it. The torch burst with light as the fire appeared. Swinging the Deku Stick through it, she caught the flame on its end. Then she stepped into the raised platform in the water that acted as a pathway to the opposite bank.  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
Link's impact with the water sent a shower over O-chan and putting out the fire. He coughed and stood up. He blinked, rubbing the water from his eyes. O-chan cried in frustration and threw the damp and now useless stick away from her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Link turned and looked at her and his face broke into a smile of relief.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," he said. "I was worried after you fell."  
  
O-chan just threw her hands up in irritation.  
  
"You just had to come after me then, didn't you?! You couldn't have waited even a couple of seconds?"  
  
Link looked abashed and puzzled. O-chan tutted and pointed at the webbing.  
  
"We need to burn it and you just destroyed my Deku Stick!"  
  
"Is that all?" Navi asked, flitting out from behind Link. "This boy has a whole bunch of 'em. Don't you?"  
  
Link blinked as if in revelation and then grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, that's right." And he whipped out one from his bundle, swept it through the flame and presented it to her. "Here you go."  
  
O-chan stared at the flame for a few seconds and then up at Link. He was still grinning rather sheepishly. She felt herself smiling.  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking it from him and carefully making her way to the other bank.  
  
Link followed and he and the two fairies watched as the girl held the fire up to the sticky threads of web. They caught alight immediately and in a matter of seconds they had been destroyed, revealing a door. The four of them passed through it into the next room. It was empty. O-chan frowned.  
  
"Strange...I'm sure there were supposed to be enemies here," she murmured, looking about her.  
  
Link was looking around too and he spied a second door with an eye above it.  
  
"I think we go through here," he said, walking over to it. "Don't you O- chan? O-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
He got no reply so watched the girl as she searched the room high and low, her sword in her hand. Iku followed her and searched too although what she was looking for she didn't know. After a couple of minutes she straightened up, scowling slightly.  
  
"How odd."  
  
"Yeah, it was. Why were you doing that?" Link asked.  
  
O-chan went slightly red and thought that if this were an anime she'd be sweatdropping right about now.  
  
"N-nothing, never mind," she said, shaking her hand. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Or her sanity," Iku added resulting in being snatched irritably from the air and stuffed in O-chan's pocket.  
  
Ah, a plus side to this being real, she thought. Can shut the fairy up at last! She grinned to herself and then stopped as she realised Link was giving her a funny look.  
  
"Ah heh heh heh...so...what was it you asked me?"  
  
Link blinked and frowned, trying to remember. Navi tutted.  
  
"Eye, door, go through," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Link said as the idea returned to him, "Do you think we should go through here?"  
  
O-chan just stared at him. What kind of question was that? It was the only other way out of the room. But she nodded anyway. Link smiled and tried the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's stuck! We can't get through!"  
  
"Eye," said Navi.  
  
Link stepped back and looked at the door. Then he pulled out his slingshot, aiming at the eye. The Deku seed shot flew and hit it with perfect accuracy. He tried the door again and it opened. He grinned.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
O-chan shook her head but smiled and followed him through.  
  
She recognised the next room instantaneously, as would every other Zelda gamer who had played the game several thousand times before but she kept quiet. Link already thought she was going mad and she didn't want to make it worse by saying what they had to do. She'd leave that to Navi. She watched as the little blue ball of light flitted about for a couple of seconds, as if she were calculating something and then she dived.  
  
"NAVI!"  
  
Link leapt after her, plunging into the water. He swam down to where Navi was hovering, above a switch.  
  
"You have to press this," she said with ease through the water.  
  
Link looked at the switch and tried to push it down but it wouldn't move. He frowned and tried again. Nothing. Annoyed, he kicked upwards and resurfaced, treading water.  
  
"O-chan, you need to help me. I can't press it by myself."  
  
O-chan looked dubiously at the water. She didn't want to get wet yet again and besides, this was diving and she wasn't good at it. She hated getting water up her nose. She couldn't do it.  
  
"Are you sure? Try again!"  
  
"But..." Link looked at her, "alright, I'll try but I don't think it's gonna work."  
  
She watched as he disappeared below the surface once more and attempted to press the switch down. She could see the look of intense concentration on his face as he did so. She crossed her fingers. Then she saw him close his eyes and blow a stream of bubbles. He was out of air and had to come up again. He gave her a pleading look that she couldn't resist.  
  
"Stupid Kokiri," O-chan muttered to herself, "why'd you have to be so cute?"  
  
She took a deep breath, held her nose and jumped into the water, swimming to the switch. Link dived down to meet her.  
  
"Ready?" he mouthed.  
  
She nodded, still holding her nose. Together, they pushed as hard as possible on the switch. They could hear a slight grating noise as it began to move downwards very slowly. They were doing it.  
  
O-chan choked. She couldn't hold her breath anymore and swallowed a mouthful of water. She pushed herself off the switch and above the water, gasping for air. Link resurfaced beside her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "I think so."  
  
"We almost had it too," Link sighed. "We'd probably do it if you were using two hands."  
  
O-chan choked again as he said this so he grabbed her shirt to stop her going under while she coughed the water out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't get water in my nose."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It hurts too much."  
  
"But we can't go anywhere unless we press that switch."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Then just try. Once. Please?"  
  
O-chan wouldn't look at him because she knew he'd be giving her that look again. She really didn't want to but Link was right, they had no choice.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Link grinned, though she didn't see. He waited to make sure she was ready before letting go of her.  
  
"On three," he said. "One, two, THREE!!"  
  
O-chan screwed up her eyes, breathed in deep and dived beneath the surface. She felt the water enter her nose but she resisted the urge to resurface as she placed two hands on the switch. Link placed his opposite and together they pressed it down. The grating noise could be heard again but this time the switch went down easily. They bobbed back up, beaming.  
  
"You did it!" Link said.  
  
O-chan blushed with pride. She had done it, she was so pleased.  
  
Just as it was supposed to, the water level began to lower. The two of them swam towards the shore and hoisted themselves up. There was no time to worry about wringing out their heavy wet clothes as the platform that moved from one shore to the other had just reached them. O-chan grabbed Link's arm and jumped onto it, pulling him after her.  
  
On the opposite bank, they took a moment to get rid of the water in their clothes. As they were doing so, the switch managed to push itself back into it rightful position and the water rose back to its original level.  
  
As she wrung the water from her shorts, O-chan remembered Iku was still in her pocket so she fished her out.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
The little yellow fairy coughed angrily and shook her wings. She wouldn't reply and just flew up to join Navi. O-chan could see her aura was very bright and knew she was still mad.  
  
"Okay then, I'll take that to be a no. Come on, let's keep going."  
  
The next bit was simple, she knew. It was so obvious that even Link would know what he had to do.  
  
"Help me push this large block then," he said. "If we move it under that ledge we should be able to climb up."  
  
She smiled. See, easy. Standing side by side, they pushed the cube like block under the ledge. It took a lot of effort as it was extremely heavy. O-chan couldn't help wondering how Link was able to do it so easily in the game. Even as they were pushing, she could here him making the strange sounds of effort he did in the game and she couldn't help smiling. It was so cute.  
  
Once in place, Link climbed up first and then held out a hand to help O- chan up after him but she hoisted herself up beside him without his help.  
  
"Need to practice don't I?" she said, "I might not have around next time."  
  
The next room was passed through within a number of seconds. Link lit the two torches with a Deku stick which allowed them through the door.  
  
"This things are pretty handy," he said as they entered the room beyond. He spied another torch and the large sticky web on the opposite side. "See, all we have to do is catch the flame on this stick again and light that web over there and we're swiftly on to the next room."  
  
He grinned and proceeded to light the torch. Then he marched across the room. Only he stopped half way.  
  
"O-chan? What are you waiting for? Come on! We need to save the Great Deku Tree! Don't just stand there!"  
  
O-chan still didn't move. It had suddenly become too easy.  
  
"O-chan?"  
  
There was a rustling. A familiar rustle that made O-chan cringe. She knew it. Slowly, she raised her eyes to the ceiling. Link frowned but followed her gaze. And gulped.  
  
"N-Navi...what are those?"  
  
Navi flitted up to the three round and slimy looking orbs that were fixed to the ceiling. Iku flew after her and the two circled them.  
  
"These," they said in unison, "are Gohma larvae."  
  
As they said it, the egg just above Link rustled again and suddenly shattered. The kokiri boy moved aside, dropping his Deku stick, as the slimy arachnid uncoiled itself, opening its one large eye and looking around. O-chan shuddered. It was disgusting to look at. She watched as the creature got to its feet, its eye still revolving around until it settled on her and Link. It blinked and then scuttled forwards. The two of them drew their swords.  
  
"S-stay away!" O-chan said weakly.  
  
She was terrified. These things creeped her out in the game and they were creeping her out now. She glanced at Link but if he was scared he didn't show it. He raised his sword and swung it at the larvae.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
Steel connected with armour. The larvae shook itself but didn't seem hurt and as it was Link who attacked him, it was Link it went for. It pounced, sending him flying to the floor. It pinned him down, snapping its sharp pincers, its eye glowing red.  
  
"Urg! Get off of me!" Link yelled, trying to push it off but not succeeding. "O-CHAN!"  
  
O-chan drew her sword and gulped.  
  
"Oi! You!" she cried, shakily.  
  
The larvae turned but remained on top of Link. It just stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, you! Pick on someone...erm...your own size!"  
  
The larvae looked at her and then at Link and back again. To it, they both looked the same size so it stayed where it was. O-chan frowned and pulled out one of her Deku nuts.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
It turned again, and she tossed the nut into its eye. It squealed and rolled off of Link. It was stunned only momentarily but it was enough time for Link to scramble up and grab his sword.  
  
"The eye!" Navi jingled.  
  
With two swift strikes, Link killed the larvae and it disintegrated. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"We'll be fine as long as we don't walk under the eggs," O-chan muttered, taking one of Link's Deku sticks and lighting it.  
  
She walked around the edge of the room, Link behind her and set the web alight. It burned away, revealing a tiny hole. Iku and Navu went through first so they could light the way, followed by O-chan and last was Link.  
  
At the exit, O-chan stood up and walked over to the large cube like block that stood at the edge of the platform before Link had even emerged. When he did, he looked about.  
  
"Why does this look familiar?"  
  
"Because it is," Navi explained. "This is where O-chan landed and then you when you went through the hole in the ground."  
  
The kokiri boy stared at her and then looked around.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Link, stop pestering Navi and help me!" O-chan called as she tried without success to move the large block.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked, walking over.  
  
"Pushing this block...huff...into the water...erg...gimme a hand!"  
  
Link obliged but not without saying:  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can get to the torch over there. We need to light this web here so we can go down further and save the Deku Tree."  
  
"Ah. Gotcha."  
  
Together, they heaved the heavy block over the edge of the platform. O- chan explained to Link that he needed to jump onto the block without dropping the Deku stick.  
  
"Heh, no problem," he said before he dropped the stick in the water. He blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. I failed my first couple of tries," O-chan smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"N-nothing! Never mind! Just try and reach the block and I'll take the stick while you climb back up. Might be easier that way."  
  
Link agreed and, after a third attempt, they managed to set the sticky white threads covering the hole aflame. The two glanced down the hole and then at each other. They couldn't see anything.  
  
"Ready?" Link whispered.  
  
O-chan nodded and drew a deep breath.  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
  
"You'll see," O-chan said and jumped.  
  
Link was quick to follow.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The sound of the two kokiris hitting the water woke the three Deku scrubs.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Intruders!"  
  
"Quick! We can't let them enter the Queen's room!"  
  
"When they reach the shore, attack them together."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
O-chan pushed off the bottom and swam to the surface. Breaking above the water, she caught her breath. Link resurfaced beside her.  
  
"See why you did it now. How did you know?"  
  
O-chan laughed nervously.  
  
"I could...erm...hear it! That's it, I could hear it."  
  
She forced a smile and then headed quickly for the shore before Link could say anything else. Before she stepped up, she looked about. Ah, they were in the Deku scrub room. Still in the shallows, she pulled her shield from her back.  
  
"Better be ready," she said, "we're about to be attacked."  
  
And she stood up.  
  
Immediately, three Deku nuts came hurtling at her. She raised her shield and deflected them into the wall. The barrage came again. And again she deflected them into the wall.  
  
"Iku! I could use some help!"  
  
The yellow fairy fluttered to her side.  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Iku!"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Urg, you – Please. Please Iku, will you help me?"  
  
The golden ball glowed bright.  
  
"Alright. Where first."  
  
"The middle one."  
  
The fairy flittered to the Deku scrub in the middle, just as it fired another nut. Concentrating on the light, O-chan held her shield steady. The nut hit and rebounded, striking the Deku scrub dead in the face.  
  
"Ow!" it squeaked and went still as the stunning powers of the nut took effect.  
  
"Now the one on the right."  
  
Iku moved to where she was directed and again O-chan hit it with the nut. It too was frozen.  
  
"One to go – ah!"  
  
She winced and felt her body go stiff. The last Deku scrub had got her while her back was turned and now she couldn't move.  
  
"Link! Link! Get the last one! OW!"  
  
Another nut hit her.  
  
"Navi?"  
  
The blue fairy flittered to the Deku scrub on the left. However, the scrub wouldn't fire at Link as it was too busy attacking O-chan.  
  
"How can I deflect when it's not firing at me?"  
  
"Stand in front of O-chan! Geez!" Iku snapped.  
  
Link cowered under the fairy's tone and scurried to where she instructed. The nut hit his shield and managed to send it on target back at the scrub. However, it did not freeze up like the other two. Instead it leapt from its grasses and bagan to dance around, squealing in pain.  
  
"CATCH IT!" both fairies yelled.  
  
Link chased it and managed to grab it by the tuft of grass on its head.  
  
"Leme go!" it squealed. "How did you know our secret?! How irritating!It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma  
  
to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned."  
  
It struggled free from Link's grasp and dived into the grass.  
  
"Oh, Queenie...Sorry about that!"  
  
"O-chan! O-chan are you okay?"  
  
O-chan felt her muscles relaxing and she flexed her fingers, the her wrist and arm. She turned to Link.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Link looked thoroughly relieved.  
  
"Good."  
  
He grinned and turned towards the door in front of them.  
  
"Let's keep going."  
  
He and O-chan passed through the final door. As they entered the room, it slammed shut behind them and the room was so dark they couldn't see a thing. Through the darkness, O-chan could here Link talking:  
  
"But, what did that Deku Scrub mean? Who's Queen Gohma?"  
  
Before O-chan could reply, they both heard a familiar rustling and looking up they could vaguely see something crawling about the ceiling. A bright yellow eye glowed in the dark, rolling in its socket, scouring the room. Then it stopped, fixated on the two of them. It went red and the creature fell to the floor. As it did so, a light dimly lit up the room. The Deku Tree was providing some final assistance.  
  
Link and O-chan stared up at the large arachnid with its heavy armour, powerful pincers and large eye as it rose up above them. They gulped.  
  
"That," said O-chan, "is Queen Gohma."  
  
_Lady obsessed: collapses Nyah! Done!  
  
Souzou: Took you long enough.  
  
Lady obsessed: Shut up!! ; Will get chapter five done as soon as possible and I will really try to not make you wait another two or three months. Until then, I wanna thank all my reviewers for their patience and hope you continue to read what is currently a kinda boring story. Hopefully it will improve with coming chapters._


	5. Gohma

Chapter 5 – Gohma  
  
Link stared up in awe and fear as the enormous armoured arachnid reared her head, letting a piercing shriek bellow deep from inside it.  
  
"So," the arachnid hissed, "you think you can save this poor dying deity?"  
  
She talks? O-chan thought. I guess it's a new feature to make it seem more realistic.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to save the Great Deku Tree!!" Link shouted, drawing his blade and standing ready.  
  
Gohma cackled and snapped her pincers.  
  
"Is that so? I'd like to see you try."  
  
Link's face contorted in rage and without thinking, he charged forwards.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" he yelled, swinging his sword around.  
  
CLANG! It made contact with the heavy metal armour of the queen. Again, the arachnid laughed and without much effort sent Link reeling back to the ground where he slid to O-chan's feet. But this didn't faze him and he simply leapt up and tried again but he was sent flying once more.  
  
"Urg!" he said, wiping the dirt from his grazed face. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do. I don't care about me. I won't let the Great Deku Tree die."  
  
He moved to charge again but this time O-chan was able to grab his shirt.  
  
"Stop it Link! Listen to me, this is going nowhere. Your sword won't work against her armour!"  
  
Link rounded on her and wrenched out of her grasp.  
  
"Well, I don't see you doing anything!" he yelled. "Don't you care?!"  
  
"Of course I do! But swords don't work!"  
  
Link scowled. "Well it's all we've got so it's all we can do!" And he went for Gohma once more. Again, he was thrown back, this time hitting his head on the wall.  
  
The arachnid queen laughed.  
  
"Your futile attempts are boring me," she hissed. "If these are the best warriors that the Great Deku Tree can send to his rescue then I feel sorry for the old fool. It's only a matter of time before I kill him. But first, I am going to kill you."  
  
She reared up again, hissing and spitting.  
  
"It's going to attack us!" Iku jingled frantically. "Do something!"  
  
O-chan whirled around to where Link lay. He was slightly dazed but he got to his feet regardless.  
  
"I'm...not going to...let you...kill him," he said hoarsely. "I won't..."  
  
He stumbled away from the wall but he was badly hurt and he couldn't walk straight. O-chan caught him as he fell forwards but he pushed her away.  
  
"Dammit," he said to her, "why don't you do something?"  
  
O-chan didn't respond.  
  
Where is it? She thought irritably. This is the easiest boss on the game but I need the damn slingshot if I want to kill it. I'm taking the next weapon we find. Link is useless with them.  
  
"Will you let me go?!" Link yelled, his eyes darting between her and the approaching Gohma. "She's gonna get us and you're doing nothing but hold me back!"  
  
"AHA!"  
  
O-chan snatched the slingshot out from Link's bag and loaded a Deku seed into the sling. The she moved into Queen Gohma's path.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Link shouted, stumbling after her.  
  
O-chan closed one eye and took aim. This was a lot harder than getting Link to do it but she didn't have much choice. She held it steady and waited and Gohma stopped in front of her.  
  
The giant arachnid laughed again.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like the little girl has decided to fight after all. But with just a puny seed? What good will that do?"  
  
O-chan just frowned and pulled back the sling as the queen stretched up in front of her, her pincers crunching together, glistening in the dim illumination provided by the Deku Tree.  
  
"Please let this work," she whispered as the large eye in front of her turned bright red and began revolving madly.  
  
Her hand let go of the sling and the seed shot forwards. There was a clang somewhere in the distance. She had missed.  
  
"No!" she cried as Gohma lunged forwards, pincers wide. She threw her arms up over her face though she knew it wouldn't be much good. Just as Gohma's pincers were about to clamp around her, she felt something crash into her, sending her flying to her left. Link had pushed her out the way just in time.  
  
"You idiot!" he yelled. "Why did you go and stand in her way like that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I was trying to hit her eye!" O-chan yelled, though her voice was somewhat shaky. "Her eye is the weak point!"  
  
"She's right Link," Navi chimed, bobbing up in front of the kokiri. "You've got to hit her eye."  
  
The kokiri was silent and turned slowly to face Gohma who was preparing to attack again.  
  
"Her eye?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine, then I'll go for her eye!"  
  
He lunged, his sword aimed at Gohma's eye but the arachnid was ready and moved aside. Link was carried forwards by the force of his swing and crashed to the ground. He rolled over in time to see Gohma towering over him, her eye glowing red again. He reached for his sword but it was too far away. His face went white with terror.  
  
"Farewell, little kokiri. It looks like your weak attempts to save the Deku Tree failed. Now he will die and it'll be all your fault," Gohma hissed maliciously. Her pincers opened, shining with thin threads of saliva and Link couldn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry," he cried, screwing his eyes tightly shut, "I'm sorry Great Deku Tree!"  
  
"LINK!"  
  
This time, the seed was right on target and Gohma shrieked in pain as she fell. Her eye was revolving fast but she was dazed.  
  
"Link, hit her!"  
  
Link scrambled up and grabbed his sword. He swung it around and made contact with the soft fleshy eye. Gohma shrieked again. But she was no longer dazed. She got to her feet, scowled and retreated into the shadows.  
  
O-chan hurried to Link.  
  
"Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No time 'for thank you's' now, she's still here."  
  
"But where?"  
  
They both went silent. They could hear the scratching of Gohma as she moved and O-chan knew where she was. She had climbed up to the ceiling. As her eyes darted about, searching for the giant arachnid, she loaded another seed into the slingshot. She had been lucky enough to hit Gohma's eye before she could hurt Link but she wasn't sure about hitting Gohma whilst she was on the ceiling. She gulped and held up the slingshot.  
  
"There she is!" Link shouted, pointing.  
  
O-chan swung around to look at where Link was pointing. Sure enough, Gohma's giant red eye could be seen in the middle of the ceiling.  
  
"What's she doing?" the kokiri asked.  
  
O-chan shuddered as she heard the grunts from the Queen.  
  
"She's preparing to lay eggs," she said, raising the slingshot. "Remember those little spider things that we encountered? The ones that fell from the ceiling?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, that's what'll be in those eggs if we don't get her down."  
  
"So, they'll be more large spiders for us to deal with, as well as Gohma?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh great! Fire the slingshot quickly!"  
  
O-chan frowned and took aim. Please, she begged mentally. Please hit. She let the seed fly. It hit Gohma alright but it hit her armour and Gohma was too busy laying her eggs to even notice. The first egg fell and cracked on contact with the floor.  
  
The Gohma larvae crawled out and turned on them. Link drew his sword.  
  
"I'll deal with it. Try again!" he instructed and dived at the larvae.  
  
Fumbling slightly, O-chan loaded a second seed into the slingshot. She took aim again. It missed again, but only just. It hit Gohma's pincers. The second egg fell and cracked.  
  
"Damn," O-chan said angrily.  
  
"You're not much good at this are you?" Iku said in her ear.  
  
"Well, if you helped I might be able to hit her! Get up there so I have something to aim for!"  
  
"What, the big red eye isn't enough?!" Iku huffed.  
  
O-chan glared at her.  
  
"Stop wasting time and go!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Geez, keep you hair on," the golden fairy said and flittered up to where Gohma was preparing to lay her last egg.  
  
O-chan loaded the third seed. Holding the slingshot high, she positioned her eye so it was in line with the seed and then with Iku's flitting golden orb.  
  
"Hold still!" she shouted.  
  
"Hurry up then!"  
  
The golden orb stopped moving and hovered directly before Gohma's eye. O- chan frowned and let the seed fly. Iku darted aside.  
  
BULLSEYE!  
  
Gohma crashed to the floor in front of her. She drew her sword and slashed at the eye repeatedly. The giant arachnid's body jerked and she shrieked as the sword cut through her orb, blinding her.  
  
O-chan raised her sword high and brought it crashing down for one final blow.  
  
Blood splattered and the sword plunged deep into the heart of the eye. Gohma screamed in pain and reared up in a hope of shaking it out but it was no use. The blade had penetrated through to the centre of the curse and killed it. Thrashing blindly, the giant arachnid caught O-chan in the stomach and sent her flying hard into the wall before she fell to the floor.  
  
The entire village above shook with the impact. The queen writhed in agony as the curse she carried burned away, taking her with it. In a matter of minutes she was dead and what remained of her body burnt away to ash.  
  
Link stared at where his enemy had been. It was over. They had saved the Great Deku Tree. His face broke into a wide smile and tears fell heavily. He couldn't believe it! They had done it!  
  
As he watched, a strange blue light opened up into the floor. Navi flew to it and jingled.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Link nodded and looked for O-chan.  
  
"O-chan! O-chan, come on, we can go!"  
  
He got no reply.  
  
"O-chan?"  
  
He spied the soft golden glow of Iku floating by the far wall.  
  
"O-chan?"  
  
He ran over, slipping slightly on the bloodstained floor.  
  
"O-CHAN!"  
  
His eyes widened in shock as he saw O-chan lying at the base of the wall, eyes closed. Kneeling beside her, Link shook her arm in an attempt to wake her up.  
  
"O-chan, come on! Wake up!"  
  
"She's hurt really bad. That last attack really got her."  
  
Link scowled.  
  
"DAMMIT O-CHAN! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! YOU DID SO WELL UP UNTIL NOW!! WAKE UP!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Angrily, he looked around, searching for something, anything, that could wake O-chan up.  
  
Something glittering in a corner caught his eye. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. It was a small pink heart that looked like it was made of crystal but it was so light that it couldn't have been.  
  
"Navi? What is this thing?" he called to his fairy companion.  
  
The blue fairy flittered over, and circled the object. The she jingled excitedly.  
  
"It's a heart crystal! Oh, this is wonderful!"  
  
"A heart crystal?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, you are so lucky to have found a whole one. These are so rare! This can help O-chan regain her health as well as give her some more. It'll make her last longer in a fight!"  
  
Link's face brightened.  
  
"You mean we can wake her up?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Link beamed and rushed back to O-chan. Iku looked with interest at what he was carrying and then her glow intensified as she realised what it was.  
  
"Oh, we're so lucky!" she chimed as Link pressed the heart crystal against O-chan's chest and watched as it melted into her, vanishing from sight.  
  
The three of them waited.  
  
A small groan escaped O-chan's lips as her eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"Wha-what happened?"  
  
"O-chan!"  
  
Link threw his arms around her in joy. O-chan was caught off guard and fell backwards so that Link landed on top of her.  
  
"O-chan! You're okay!" Iku and Navi sang happily.  
  
"I'm so glad!" Link said, pulling away from her. "We did it O-chan, we saved the Great Deku Tree!"  
  
O-chan stared at his happy face and she felt awful because she knew that they though they had killed Gohma, the Deku Tree had been past saving a long time ago. But she couldn't say that to Link so she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
Link got up and pulled O-chan up with him.  
  
"Come on," Navi said, flying to the blue light, followed by Iku.  
  
The two kokiri headed after the two fairies, stepping into the centre of the light. As soon as they were inside, they felt their bodies become light as feathers as they were lifted off their feet. They floated in the middle of the light for a few seconds before it turned a blinding white and they vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady-obsessed: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!! I left it again. I had a really busy time over the last few months. I was in Canada, then I had a whole lot of coursework dumped on me from school and it's just been so hectic but I'm still sorry.  
  
Luckily its now the holidays so I should get some more done soon. I will really try not to keep you waiting again. If I do, slap me. You have my permission. 


	6. Goobye

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Zelda. 'Tis the wonderful creation of Nintendo.  
_  
Chapter 6 – Good-bye...  
  
In the Kokiri village, everything came to a halt as a strange blue light shot down from the sky into the clearing where the Great Deku Tree resided. All were silent as they watched.  
  
Saria's face creased into a slight frown and she turned and ran to her tree house. Ima followed quickly.  
  
"What are you doing Saria?"  
  
"I have to get something. They'll be gone soon and I have to give it to them," the kokiri girl said, as she began to search through her belongings.  
  
"What are you talking about Saria? Who are going? What do you have to find?"  
  
Saria didn't reply.  
  
It looks like their destiny has begun to unfold, she thought as she picked up the pale coloured ocarina. It will be sad to see them go but it is for the sake of the forest and the entire world.  
  
Pocketing the ocarina, she ran from her own house to O-chan's. A tear trickled down her cheek as she climbed the ladder.  
  
"I hope we will be friends for always," she murmured.  
  
---------------  
  
As quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished and O-chan's and Link's feet rested lightly on the grass. They looked around, astonished as only seconds before they had been deep beneath the Deku Tree's roots.  
  
It took Link only a few moments to recover from the sudden transportation.  
  
"Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree! We defeated Gohma! We killed the curse!" he cried, running up to the vast trunk.  
  
The branches of the Deku Tree swayed and the bark seemed to crack as the deity's voice was heard.  
  
"Ah Link...and O-chan, you have returned. Together you were able to break the spell," it said hoarsely.  
  
"Yes Great Deku Tree! We broke the spell," Link nodded vigorously.  
  
"But it seems...it seems that my life will not return to normal after all..."  
  
Link's shining face paled. O-chan bowed her head and looked away. She knew what was coming.  
  
"How can this be?!" Link shouted angrily, tears spilling from his eyes. "You can't die Great Deku Tree! We fought with all our might! It can't have been for nothing!" He was pounding his fist on the roots, burying his face against the bark. "It can't have been for nothing..." he whispered.  
  
O-chan could feel the tears blossoming in her eyes. Though she had seen this scene a hundred times before she had never experienced the pain that Link was feeling. Now she was actually here, she felt her heart going out to him. It would be like losing her mother or her father. That must be how Link felt right now and she couldn't bare it. She broke down into muffled sobbing.  
  
Iku flew down to her and landed on her shoulder, wings drooping. Her golden aura was dimming with sadness and though it couldn't be seen, she was crying too.  
  
As the two kokiri's wept, the Great Deku Tree spoke again:  
  
"Listen to me, Link...O-chan. As Gohma was eating me away from the inside, I could feel her own pain. She was cursed, as was I. She could not control what she did as she was under a spell. One of evil was controlling her. He is the Black King of the Desert and his desire is to conquer Hyrule and make the Triforce his."  
  
Link looked up from the roots at the carved face of the Deku Tree.  
  
"The Triforce?"  
  
"Yes...the three sacred triangles that mark where the Three Goddess, Din, Nayru and Farore, left Hyrule," the Great Deku Tree said, the bark of his trunk cracking louder as he spoke. O-chan could tell he was growing weaker and weaker with every word. "They possess the power to create the world reflected in the heart of those who touch it. If a person...a person with a pure heart touches it, it will be a pure world. But if the person's heart is devilish and filled with hate then the world will be conquered by evil. A horrible crisis is drawing near to Hyurle... Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...However, with your courage, Link and O-chan you can surely kill his ambition."  
  
Link's eyes were filling with tears again. He looked through half blurred eyes at the fuzzy shape of O-chan and the dim golden light of Iku. Then he looked to Navi and finally down at himself, his sword lying on the grass. He screwed his eyes shut.  
  
"No! How can we fight such an evil man?! We couldn't even save you from Gohma and O-chan was injured so badly! If this man is as bad as you say he is, how can we stand a chance?! We can't fight him! We –"  
  
"You _CAN_ !"  
  
The sudden bellow from the Great Deku Tree shocked Link so much that he fell back into the grass. O-chan fell too; her tears suddenly stopping as though crying would anger the Deku Tree further.  
  
"You can," the Deku Tree repeated in a softer tone. "You can and you will. Your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, but I was doomed before you started...Yes, I will pass away soon...but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope...The future depends upon thee, Link...and O-chan...Thou art courageous. Go out into the outside world and grow."  
  
Link was silent and bowed his head. O-chan couldn't speak either. A light breeze blew her hair from her eyes as she stared up at the Great Deku Tree. Her ears twitched slightly and glancing back she could just make out the outlines of the Kokiris gathering at the entrance to the glade. They, too, were silent, their eyes fixed on the Great Deku Tree. None of them understood what was happening but they knew it was important. O-chan found herself looking down. She felt awful.  
  
Slowly, she got to her feet and walked over to where Link stood. He raised his head but didn't look at her.  
  
"Now," the Great Deku Tree rasped, "You must go to the Kingdom of Hyrule. There you will find the Princess who was chosen by the Gods. The Princess of Destiny..." As the deity spoke, a strange green light was forming amongst the leaves. It cast shadows across the faces of the kokiri as it danced through the air, swirling and twisting into shape. As they watched, it solidified into a glistening green stone. It descended slowly, glittering with ancient magic and hovered just above Link and O-chan. "Give this stone to the Princess. Take the Kokiri Emerald that that man wanted to the point that he would curse me for it."  
  
Link and O-chan both raised their hands to the stone, each taking hold of it. As soon as they touched it, it emitted a bright green flash that bathed the entire glade in light. Both of them had to look away but it was gone within a matter of seconds. O-chan looked at Link.  
  
"You take it," she said quietly, letting go.  
  
Link didn't reply but simply tucked the stone away in his pouch. Then he looked back to the Deku Tree. O-chan looked to and was sure that, if it were possible, the Deku Tree was smiling.  
  
"I believe in you," it whispered. "Please do this for me."  
  
O-chan nodded. "Yes."  
  
Beside her, Link was silent but then he smiled.  
  
"I understand, Great Deku Tree. I will do this, for you."  
  
"Thank you...Navi, Iku...Help Link and O-chan to carry out  
  
my will...I entreat ye... Navi...Iku..."  
  
The two fairies bobbed in unison, showing that they understood, and flew to their respective partners.  
  
"Everyone," the Great Deku Tree addressed the rest of the kokiri, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper now. "Everyone...I bid you farewell...Good...bye..."  
  
And before their very eyes, the leaves of the Deku Tree wilted, the trunk became discoloured and brittle and the spirit of the beloved forest deity vanished.  
  
"GREAT DEKU TREE!!"  
  
The wailing cries came as one from every kokiri in the glade. The tears flooded from every pair of eyes and the only sound to be heard was the choked sobbing.  
  
"He's...he's gone..." Link said quietly, picking up his sword.  
  
"Link..." O-chan began stretching out her hand but he brushed it aside and raised his own hand to wipe his face, setting it into a determined frown.  
  
"Okay, O-chan, Navi, Iku, let's go!" he commanded, turning towards the passageway that lead out of the village but his path was blocked by Mido. "Out of our way Mido! We don't have time for this now."  
  
The usually obnoxious kokiri scowled and pushed Link backwards. His own face was wet with tears.  
  
"And where are you planning to go?! Huh?"  
  
"To Hyrule, like the Great Deku Tree instructed," O-chan replied.  
  
Mido shot a glare at her.  
  
"You know perfectly well Kokiris cannot survive outside the forest!"  
  
"If the Deku Tree said it was alright for us to go then it can't be dangerous. Why would he send us to find the Princess if we could die as soon as we leave?" O-chan argued.  
  
"I don't know!" Mido shouted. "I don't know! All I know is that he is dead! And you were the ones who saw him before he dies. None of us know what happened. How do we know it wasn't you that killed him!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
The kokiris all gasped as O-chan slapped Mido across the face. She was crying again.  
  
"How can you say that? HOW? I cannot believe you think we killed him! Why would we do such a thing? I know you're upset Mido but there's no need to make such stupid accusations!" She stepped back and wiped the tears aside fiercely, gritting her teeth. "Can't you see we love the Great Deku Tree just as much as you do?" she asked, her voice turning quiet. "Can't you see we wish he wasn't dead?"  
  
Mido was stunned, his hand resting on his cheek where the red hand-shaped mark was forming.  
  
"B-But...but you were so determined to leave..." he stuttered.  
  
"Yes...I know, the Great Deku Tree told us not to grieve and he asked us to do this for him and that's what we shall do...because we care for him and we care for all of you. Do you understand?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes still shining from the tears. Mido stared at her. Then he slowly nodded. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah...well...I still don't think it's safe out there," Mido frowned, looking away from her.  
  
Link stood up.  
  
"We want to see the outside world, Mido. No matter how big it is, or what is there, we want to see it with our own eyes. Right?" he looked at O-chan and she nodded. "And as O-chan said, if the Great Deku Tree asked us to do it, it can't be dangerous."  
  
Mido didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry. We're delivering the stone and then we will return."  
  
O-chan jumped slightly at this comment and looked away to hide her sadness. True, they would come back but it would be seven years from now and they would be no more than strangers to the kokiri.  
  
"O-chan, you coming?"  
  
Link took her arm and she looked around at him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm coming. Sorry."  
  
He nodded and took one last look at the village. O-chan could see he was trying not to cry. He forced a smile onto his face and then disappeared through the tunnel, pulling O-chan with him.  
  
Then he started to run, his head bowed. He wouldn't look back, he couldn't.  
  
"Link! LINK!" O-chan cried, chasing after him.  
  
Poor Link...  
  
She could see him ahead of her, almost at the entrance to the outside world.  
  
"Link..."  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
  
O-chan stopped and ahead of her, Link halted too. The two of them looked around at the familiar figure standing at the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
Saria had her head bowed to hide her tears.  
  
"S-Saria," Link said quietly.  
  
"I always knew you two were different from the others," she whispered, "but, the forest will always be your home."  
  
She raised her face to look at them and a smile shone through amongst her tears.  
  
"Always."  
  
The two of them smiled too and nodded.  
  
"Always," they agreed.  
  
Saria wiped her tears aside and then held out her hand. In it lay O-chan's white ocarina.  
  
"I thought you might want this."  
  
She took it and clenched her fingers around it. Saria then looked at Link, who had come up behind O-chan.  
  
"And Link. I want you to have this. I'm sure it will be useful." And she handed over her own ocarina.  
  
He stared at her, then down at the peach coloured ocarina.  
  
"S-Saria, I can't take this...it's yours," he said.  
  
"I want you to take it Link. I want you to take it and then when you are out exploring the world, you can play it sometimes and remember the forest."  
  
Link was speechless as the ocarina was placed in his hands but then he clasped it tight and held it close.  
  
"Thank you Saria."  
  
She beamed at him.  
  
"And one last thing," she added. "This is a song that will remind you of the forest that you can play. It is a song close to my heart so please take it with you."  
  
As the words left her mouth, a strange melody began to echo around them. A cheerful tune that brought the image of leaves and trees and busy kokiri folk going about their work. Without hesitation, Link and O-chan raised their ocarina's to the lips and mimicked the song, their fingers finding the notes without trouble, as if by magic.  
  
The forest's music slowly died away and the two of them lowered the ocarinas, staring with amazement at the strange green glow that radiated from them momentarily before dissolving into nothing. They looked at Saria.  
  
"We'll be friends forever, okay?" she said.  
  
"Okay!" they nodded in unison.  
  
The green-haired kokiri girl smiled one last time and waved as they turned and ran across the rest of the bridge and vanished through the tunnel, out into the big wide world.  
  
She lowered her hand and sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. Ima hovered close to her.  
  
"Are you okay Saria?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll see them again...some day," Saria whispered, turning to head back into the village. "Some day..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
_Lady-obsessed: Ah see, said I wouldn't make you wait long. Summer holidays are very useful. It was such a sad chapter to write, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I appreciate every single one of them and they are what motivate me to write.  
  
Until next time. TTFN_


	7. Marketplace Mayhem

_Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo. O-chan owned by me. Matt owned by **Matt the masterofshadows**_

Chapter 7 – Marketplace Mayhem

"Link! Slow down!"

Damn, O-chan thought as she chased Link, this is just like being at primary school. The boys always have to run ahead and be the fastest whilst the girls have to lag behind.

O-chan had never been great at running. Exercise was not her thing. She spent a lot of time playing her video games instead. Well, when she thought about it, she was playing a video game now, only she was in it. So this running was all part of it. Nonetheless, Link could slow down just a bit.

"LINK!"

Ahead of her, she saw Link come to an abrupt halt. She hurried up behind him and stopped to catch her breath.

"Thank you."

She glanced up but Link wasn't really paying attention to her. Frowning, she turned her gaze in the direction Link was looking.

"Oh...Oh wow..."

Link nodded slowly.

"Oh Din," he agreed.

Before them lay the vast expanse that was Hyrule. In full scale 3D, it was absolutely breathtaking. The rolling green fields stretched as far as they could see on all sides, merging gradually into the surrounding landscape; the mountain, the desert; the lake and the forest. And just visible on the horizon was:

"The castle!" Link cried, "I can see it! Come on! Let's go!"

And he leapt off ahead again. O-chan sighed as she looked over the distance they had to travel. It was huge and if it had taken Link a 'day' in game terms then in reality it would surely be the same. This was not going to be fun...not. Well, she had better start because the sooner she did, the sooner it would be over.

She began to trudge after Link but she didn't really feel up to it, now she had considered the distance.

"O-chan!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"You better move it or you'll get left behind," Iku commented, batting into her cheek. "Come on now, mush!"

O-chan swatted her away irritably.

"O-chan!"

"I said I was coming!" O-chan snapped, picking up her pace to catch up with Link.

He was some way ahead but had stopped again. And from the looks of it, he was talking to someone. As she drew closer, O-chan could see it was a man, with brown hair on his face and most of his head, a somewhat chubby belly and dressed in, what would have been to the Kokiri's, rather odd clothes. But O-chan didn't think so. She had seen them enough times to not even think about it.

"And you say you are going to the castle?" the man was saying as she reached them.

Link nodded.

"Well, it's a fair walk from here. It will take you all day."

Knew it, O-chan sighed mentally.

"But, I'm going there myself. Have some milk to deliver to the market. Would you care for a lift? We will get there in no time." His large face broke into a cheery grin.

Link's face brightened.

"Really? Aw wow, that'd be great!"

The man laughed.

"Good. Wait here, I'm just gonna fetch my cart from the ranch. Won't be long." And he walked off in the direction of a large circular stone wall.

Link clapped his hands together in delight and beamed at O-chan, who just smiled. Well, this would certainly speed things up.

-------

"So," the man said cheerily as the cart trundled along the makeshift dirt road, "why ya going to the castle?"

Link looked at O-chan to see if he could tell him but O-chan was too busy sitting eith her head between her knees. The bumpy cart ride was making her feel sick. Link hesitated for a moment and then said:

"We're delivering something to the princess."

"Ooh, the princess you say? Interesting. What exactly are you delivering?"

"A stone."

The man nodded then glanced at O-chan.

"Hey, is the lass all right?"

"I think she's ill. She isn't used to travelling this way."

O-chan groaned. Too right she wasn't used to this. She was used to cars and buses and trains, even aeroplanes. Not rickety carts moving along a stone ridden dirt path. She was seriously considering that the walk may have been better after all.

Link's face creased into a concerned expression and he laid a hand on O-chan's shoulder. She moved her head slightly to look at it then up at him. She smiled weakly. Link then moved closer and put his arm around her, letting her rest her head on his chest. Although a little surprised by this, O-chan didn't want to move. Her head was spinning slightly and she felt extremely nauseous. So she stayed there.

The man chuckled, his ruddy face breaking into a grin.

"Ah, don't worry lassy; we'll be there soon enough. See? There's the drawbridge up ahead. Not far at all."

She didn't look, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was trying to relax. But Link looked.

"Oh wow! It's huge!" he said in awe as the cart drew close to the giant grey wall.

Navi and Iku also appeared to be impressed as the cart rattled over the thick mahogany wood of the drawbridge and through the large archway.

The sounds of the hustling and bustling reached them immediately. Everywhere there were stalls selling their wears and people eager to bargain for them. The cart turned into a side alley and stopped.

"Here we are," the man smiled. "Off ya get."

Link jumped down and then helped O-chan to dismount. She wobbled slightly, still dizzy, and fell into him.

"Sorry," she groaned.

Link didn't seem to mind and put an around her to support her. Then he turned to the man.

"Thank you so much sir, we really appreciate your help."

"No problem lad. My pleasure. Good luck at the castle now. Oh, and whilst I think about it, take this. Might make her feel better," he smiled, looking in O-chan's direction.

Link took the bottle that the man held out to him and nodded. The man grinned and then shook the reigns of the horse.

"Okay, let's go!" and the cart began on its way again, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

Link watched it vanished and then looked at O-chan.

"You okay?"

She nodded meekly. "I will be. I just need to sit down for a minute."

Link carefully let her down onto a crate lying by the wall and she slumped back, staring at the sky. Iku came to rest on her shoulder.

"Here," the blonde kokiri said, holding out the bottle to her, "he said it'd make you feel better."

O-chan took the bottle and looked it over. It was made of clear glass and contained a white fluid. The label on the side of the bottle read "Lonlon Ranch Milk" and there was a picture of a cow underneath.

"Milk from Lonlon Ranch?" she said, uncorking it. "That means that was Talon." She smiled as she sipped it. I thought it was him.

The milk tasted slightly warm as it passed her lips and the taste was deliciously sweet. She quickly finished half the bottle and Link could see the colour returning to her cheeks. He grinned.

"I guess it works then?"

O-chan nodded and got to her feet.

"Yup. I feel fine!" she declared, before her stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Iku said, batting into O-chan's stomach.

O-chan went red and swatted at Iku. Link laughed but was cut short by his own stomach demanding for food. He, too, went red.

"I'll go find us some food," he said quickly. "Come on Navi."

He hurried into the crowd, leaving O-chan in the alley with Iku.

--

"Food....food," he muttered as he squeezed between the people.

His stomach growled again, causing those around him to stare. Link blushed, embarrassed and hurried on.

"I'm looking," he whispered. "I'll find some; just have some patience will you."

His stomach responded with a quiet grumble.

"Thank you."

Hmm...how was he going to find anything amongst these people? He couldn't see a thing. Looking about, he spied a row of stone boxes containing flowers running through the centre of the square. He scrambled up. Much better. He could now see over people's heads.

Raising a hand over his blue eyes he scanned the area, sniffing for any scent of food.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in delight.

He could see a stall, not too far off, laden with all sorts of delicious cuisine. Gleefully, he jumped down and navigated his way over, with some help from Navi.

He felt himself drooling as he gazed upon it. All of it was so appetising: the shiny red apples, fresh baked bread, cheese, milk, cakes. Every food imaginable. Without waiting another second the young kokiri began grabbing what he could, taking a bite here and there whilst stuffing the rest into his bag. Wait 'til O-chan saw the stash he had gathered. They were going to have a feast and she would be so happy.

He hummed as he gathered his supplies. The owner of the stall was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he served his customers.

Link finished his hoarding and turned to leave.

"Excuse me. How will you be paying for that?"

"Hmm?"

Link stopped and turned around. The stall owner and the surrounding customers were staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well?" the stall owner enquired.

Link gulped. He hadn't realised he would have to pay. After all, in the forest the food had been free. And he didn't have any money.

"Well, you see..." he began.

"He hasn't got any money!" someone yelled.

"Little thief!"

"Get him!"

"Link! I think we should run!" Navi jingled hysterically.

Link nodded and shot off into the crowd, the yells of the stall owner echoing behind him:

"Stop that boy!"

----

O-chan looked at her boots, wondering what was taking Link. Iku flitted about impatiently above her head, looking for signs of Navi. O-chan's stomach growled again, causing her to double over.

"So...hungry..." she moaned.

"Stop whining! Link will be back soon," Iku grumbled. She was feeling peckish herself. "Oh, where are they?" She flew a little higher. "Ah! I can see Navi. Link's just behind her. Wait...why are they running like that?"

"Huh?" O-chan clambered on top of the crate she was sitting on in order to get a better look.

"There's a whole crowd of people chasing them," Iku jingled frantically.

"Oh God, what has he done?" O-chan groaned, putting a hand to her head and jumping down.

"O-CHAAAAAAN!!" Link yelled, running clumsily towards her. "Heeellp!!"

"Stop him!"

"Thief!"

The cries were not too far behind him. The kokiri leapt behind O-chan and crouched down.

"Hide me."

O-chan told him to hide beneath the crate and stay quiet. Navi too. Then O-chan resumed her place on top just as the stall owner rounded the corner.

"You, girl, have you seen a young boy pass here? He dressed in funny clothes with blonde hair. Carrying a large bag of stolen food."

O-chan sighed inwardly. Idiot. But she didn't say it allowed. Instead she shook her head.

"No sir, no one has come down here...although, I thought I saw a boy go that way, towards the mask shop."

"You mean the one that has just opened?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you," he nodded curtly and then ordered the rest to head in that direction. "We'll catch him!" he bellowed.

O-chan waved until she was sure they were out of sight and ear shot. Then she lifted the crate, frowning. Link grinned sheepishly up at her. She shook her head.

"Idiot. Why'd you have to do that?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I didn't know I had to pay."

"Of course you do. Nothing is ever for free."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

O-chan opened her mouth and then closed it. He had a point, she should have told him.

"You got some food then?"

Link grinned.

"Yup, loads. Feast your eyes on this!" and he opened the bag.

O-chan's stomach growled at the sight of the delicious grub before it and O-chan immediately grabbed some bread and ate it. Aah, that was so much better. She smiled.

----

As soon as they had eaten their fill the four of them took a short rest.

"So," Link said after a while, "what we gonna do now?"

O-chan frowned and looked at him.

"You're the one who kept going on at me about getting to the castle and finding the Princess. So that's what we're doing next."

"Oh."

Link looked a little nervous and O-chan followed his gaze towards the crowd in the market square.

"He's still worried about that stall owner," Navi explained. "He thinks that he will be caught if you go out there. And we don't know which way the castle is so it's more likely that it will happen."

O-chan nodded and stood up. Iku flew up with her.

"Okay, well me and Iku will go look for the quickest route then we'l come and find you. For now, stay here in the crate."

"Sounds good to me," Link said and clambered beneath the wooden box once more. Navi bobbed briefly for a moment before diving after him.

"Come of Iku," O-chan smiled and the two wandered off into the crowd.

Okay, she just needed to work out where she was exactly. Maybe if she knew where they had come in by. After all, the way to the castle was opposite the large archway. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Problem was where was the large archway?

"What are we just standing around for?" Iku asked impatiently, bobbing to and fro in front of the girl's face.

O-chan scowled.

"I'm trying to find the way we came in."

"Why?"

"Because the way to the castle is opposite it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Now shut up and follow me," O-chan snapped and marched off irritably in a random direction.

Iku hovered where she was. She flitted about, mimicking O-chan:

"Because I do. Now shut up and follow me. Hmph, why was I stuck with such an annoying girl?" she grumbled, starting to fly after O-chan's retreating figure.

However, she didn't get very far. Something large reached out and grabbed her, crushing her wings. Everything was dark for a moment and then, all clear again. Only...only there was an invisible field around her, trapping her. She looked around frantically, banging her tiny hands on the field. She could still see O-chan in the distance. She called out but the girl didn't seem to hear.

The man tucked the bottle away in his bag, smiling.

"That'll fetch a nice price that will," he said.

----

Link fidgeted in the dim glow of Navi's aura, uncomfortable. There were narrow slats in the crate so he could sort of see out. In front of him he could see only the opposite wall of the alley and the occasional person passing by. So far, no one had found him. Yet he still wished that O-chan would hurry up. He wasn't sure how much of this cramped position he could take.

"Stop wriggling," Navi whispered angrily, "you'll give us away."

"Sorry but it's kinda tight," Link hissed back. "It's okay for you, you-re –"

"Sssh!" Navi jingled suddenly. "I heard something."

Link's sensitive ears twitched at the sound of gruff voices. All of a sudden, a dark shape loomed in front of the crate, sending it into darkness. Outside, Link could hear panting and felt hot and musty breath on his face. The shape let out a series of barks and the crate was abruptly pulled off and tossed aside. Link looked up at the towering figures and gulped.

----

"Dammit, where is that stupid archway," O-chan grumbled, coming to another dead end.

She would say she was going around in circles but surely she would have come across the archway by now, or even the castle entrance. Why did the market place have to be so crowded?

"Iku, what do you think? Does this look familiar? Iku?"

She looked around. Surely the little ball had something to say, even if it was a snide remark about how useless she was.

"Iku?" O-chan said, a panicky tone to her voice. "Iku, where are you?"

Nothing. There was no sign of the familiar golden ball anywhere. She had vanished.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh NO!" O-chan cried and plunged back into the crowd. "Iku! Where did you go! Come back, I didn't mean to be horrid! IKU!"

----

"Well, well, well," the stall owner remarked as Link was hauled to his feet and his bag snatched from him, "what do we have here? Looks like we found the little thief." He rested a hand on the dog's head, scratching his ear. "Good boy, you will have bone tonight."

The dog's tail wagged enthusiastically. The stall owner smirked.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" he enquired to Link.

The kokiri shook his head.

"Please, I already said I can't pay you," he began.

"Hey boss, look at what this kid's got," one of the men said.

The stall owner looked around in amusement. What could a kid possibly have that would interest him? The man with the bag pulled something from within and the stall owner's eyes widened in amazement. The jewel in the man's hand was a brilliant green, rimmed with a fine gold edging. He had never seen such a beautiful stone.

Link saw it too and wrenched free of the grasp of the two men holding him.

"No! That's mine! You can't have that!"

He lunged forwards in attempt to grab it but the stall owner snatched it up out of reach. He held it up to the sun, grinning.

"I think this will suffice as payment, don't you?" he asked.

"NO!"

Link tackled the man down, scrabbling for Kokiri Emerald.

"You can't...have...the...Great...Deku...Tree's...EMERALD!" he growled, grabbing it and rolling off the stall owner. He slid beneath another man's legs and made a break for the crowd. Before anyone had a chance to grab him, or the gem, he was gone.

"Damn," the stall owner cursed.

----

O-chan sniffed and sat down on a flower box. She hadn't been able to find Iku anywhere. And she had no idea which way the castle was or even the alleyway where Link was hiding. She needed Iku's help. She was so alone. Before she realised it, she was crying.

Geez, I'm so pathetic, she thought, wiping the tears away. But this is hard. Very hard. I never imagined how trying this would be but then I never did expect to be pulled into Hyrule. I hadn't realised before how lonely Link must have been when he was journeying. I can understand that when you play the game the fairies can seem irritable and pointless but here, in actuality, they were really your only friends. And now, hers was gone.

"I can't believe the last thing I said to her was to shut up," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

O-chan looked up at its owner through parted fingers. She didn't recognise them, even from the game.

Something was held out to her. A handkerchief.

"Here, dry your eyes with this," the figure said.

She took it silently and slowly mopped the tears away. As she did so, she took the chance to take in the figure's appearance.

The figure was a boy, possibly a couple of years older than her current form. He was definitely taller than her with blond hair and green eyes. His clothes were black, comprising of a sleeveless vest and baggy trousers. A sword was strapped to his back.

O-chan finished drying her eyes and handed the handkerchief back.

"Better?" the boy asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

The boy smiled and sat down beside her.

"So, what was wrong?"

O-chan looked away. She wasn't about to tell a complete stranger that. And she told him so. He laughed.

"Fair enough. But so I'm not so much of a stranger, my name is Matt." He held out his hand to her.

She paused and then took it.

"I'm O-chan," she said quietly.

"O-chan? An interesting name. Interesting clothes too. You're not from around here, are you O-chan?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. You sorta stand out amongst us Hylians."

O-chan frowned and looked down at herself. She didn't look that odd. Wait until he saw Link. Then she looked back up at him.

"You live around here?"

"Yup. All my life. I know every square inch of this place," Matt said, somewhat boastfully.

"Then you know the way to the castle?"

"The castle you say? Of course I know the way."

"Then could you show me?"

Matt tilted his head slightly, as if studying her. Then he stood up.

"Sure. I wouldn't normally do it but you're quite cute so I will." He pulled O-chan to her feet. "Come on, it's this way."

----

Link didn't stop running until he was sure that no one was or could follow him. Then he slumped down, gasping for breath and clutching the Kokiri emerald close to his chest. Navi sank down on to his shoulder, her wings drooping, exhausted.

It seemed that evening was drawing in. The sky above was turning the clouds a bright pink and the crowd in the market seemed to have thinned somewhat.

Tucking the emerald away in his bag, Link looked around him and realised he was at the entrance to the market place. He could see the archway they had come in by only a few feet behind him.

He wondered where O-chan was.

"Excuse me?"

Link nearly jumped out of his skin and drew his sword, pointing it at the owner of the voice.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the girl cried, holding up her hands. "Geez, don't freak out on me like that."

Link lowered the sword and grinned sheepishly at the frowning face of the girl.

"Sorry."

He sheathed the sword. The girl's hands fluttered in front of her face.

"Ooh, that gave me such a fright," she said, flustered. "Do ya do that to everyone who tries to ask ya help?"

"Only if they sneak up on me," Link replied, a little irritated.

"I didn't sneak up on you."

"You did. Anyway, who are you and why were you asking me for help?"

The girl pushed some of her reddish hair from her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"My name is Malon and I was wondering if ya had seen my father. He was due back home an hour ago but hasn't shown up."

Link stared at her blankly. She tutted.

"He's about double my height, a little chubby, brown hair and beard. Seen 'im?"

Link pondered.

"Does he deliver milk?" Navi enquired.

Malon looked up at the little glowing ball of blue light.

"Ooh, is that a fairy?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ooh, she's so pretty. Does this mean you're from the forest?"

Link nodded. Malon clapped her hands together in delight.

"Oh, so you're a fairy boy! Well, it's nice to meet you Fairy Boy."

"Weren't you asking about your father?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes I was. And in answer to your question Miss fairy, he does deliver milk. He was taking some to the castle."

"Then we have seen him. He gave us a lift this morning."

Malon frowned.

"So he did arrive, he just hasn't come back. Urg! I bet he's fallen asleep. Wait until I get a hold of him. I'm gonna punish him so bad."

Link took a couple of steps back from the girl. She was scary.

"Well, me and my friend are heading to the castle anyway. We can keep an eye out for him if you like," he said.

"Really? You'd do that?" Malon's face brightened and she flung her arms around him. "Oh that'd be wonderful. Here, I must give you a gift."

She rummaged around in her long dress, searching for something.

"Aha! Here we are." She held it out to him.

Link stared. It was an egg. Malon placed it in his hands.

"Keep it warm and it'll hatch."

"Oh...great. Thank you," Link said, putting it in his bag.

Why the heck do I want an egg? He thought. But he didn't say anything because Malon was smiling so broadly.

"Remember to tell him if you see him. Tell him Malon isn't very happy," she winked and then left the market.

Link watched her go.

"Strange girl," he muttered. "Come on Navi, let's find O-chan."

----

O-chan was standing at the edge of the market square, the road to the castle just ahead. She had stopped. Matt didn't realise and carried on talking to an invisible person for a couple more feet. Then he paused and turned around.

"Why'd you stop? The castle's just up ahead."

"I know, I'm just thinking about someone," O-chan replied.

"Who?"

"My friend, Link."

"Link?" Matt said the name with a tinge of dislike in voice that O-chan didn't notice. "Why?"

"Because we're supposed to go to the castle together."

"Well, where is he then?" Matt enquired, walking back to her and standing with his hands behind his head.

"He's somewhere in the marketplace, hiding."

Matt scoffed.

"Sounds brave. Hiding from what?"

O-chan frowned slightly.

"He is brave. He just got into some trouble with one of the stall owners."

"Ah, so he was the one that stole the food?"

"How did you know?"

"News like that travels fast in the market," Matt grinned.

"Well, I can't go to the castle without him. I think I should go back and get him."

Matt nodded and looked around.

"Hey, what does this Link guy look like?"

"Blonde hair, green clothes, my height, stupid hat," O-chan said in an offhand tone.

"Is that him?"

O-chan looked where Matt indicated and sure enough, there was Link, running towards her and waving.

"Link!" she cried, running to him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I was just coming to find you. Are you okay? Why are you here?"

Link, whose face had gone slightly pink from O-chan's sudden embrace, explained about how he had been found and had had to run for it.

"Oh Link, at least you're okay," O-chan smiled.

Link blushed and had to look away.

"Yeah...so...erm...did you find the way to the castle?"

"Yes, it's just along that road."

"Oh good." He pulled himself free of O-chan's grip, hiding his face still. "Well, we'd better get a move on." And he started off in the direction she had indicated.

Navi hung back.

"Hey, O-chan, where's Iku?"

O-chan jumped at the question and then looked down at her boots. Link turned to stare at her. O-chan felt she might cry again.

"I–I–I I don't know. I lost her."

"What?! You lost Iku?" Link exclaimed. "How? When?"

"When I was looking for the castle. I guess we got separated in the crowd. We had another argument and before I realised it she was gone. I looked everywhere but I can't find her." Her voice was quite shaky by this time. "Oh God I wish I knew where she was."

"Hey O-chan, who is this "Iku" you are talking about?"

The three of them looked up at Matt, who looked somewhat puzzled. Link scowled and moved closer to O-chan.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Matt raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Name's Matt and I've been the one helping O-chan find the castle," he said, a little smugly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now," he turned to O-chan, "is this "Iku" the reason you were crying earlier?"

O-chan nodded.

"And who is she exactly?"

"My fairy friend. She a little golden ball with wings but I lost her in the market place."

"Hmm...would this be her?" Matt asked, pulling something out from under his vest.

O-chan stared in surprise and joy as he showed her the glass bottle with a floating golden glow inside. He uncorked it and the fairy flew out.

"About time! Do you know how stuffy it is in there?" Iku snapped.

"IKU!" O-chan cried, snatching the fairy from the air and hugging her close. "It's really you."

"Hey, hey, watch the wings there," Iku said, in a tone that she had wanted to sound irritable but had come out a little soft.

"Oh Matt, thank you so much," O-chan smiled. "Wherever did you find her?"

"Some guy was selling her off at one of the stalls. She looked rather distressed so I bought her. Had no idea she belonged to anyone though."

"You bought her? Oh, then I have to pay you back...though I don't have any rupees at the moment. But as soon as I get some I swear I'll give them to you. How much do I owe you?"

Matt stared down at her and his face broke into a grin.

"You owe me nothing. Seeing you happy is good enough for me."

He turned.

"B-But –" O-chan began.

"Come on, let's get you into that castle shall we," he said and head off towards the dark silhouette rising up against the evening sky.

O-chan didn't move for a second but then Link touched her arm.

"Let's go. We've got a Princess to see."

"Yeah, you're right," O-chan smiled. "Let's go."

-------------------------------

_Lady-obsessed: Aww guys, I'm so sorry. I left this for a...g...e...s didn't I? Well, I was on holiday the last couple of weeks of summer and now I'm back at school I have a tonne of work to do. Plus this ended up being and extremely long chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring for you._

_Anyway, I'm going to try and update as often as possible but as I have two fictions on the go, they'll be being updated at the same time so it may take a while as I will be writing two chapters for each update._

_Oh and Matt, I got your character in. Hope I portrayed him okay :D_

_Until the next chapter then._


End file.
